Gender Bender
by Azuna Konoe
Summary: El Día de San Valentin se acercaba y todos pensaban que iba a ser normal o es lo que creía Nodoka de no ser por...haberse convertido en un chico! Ahora que es un chico como sera la relación con sus compañeras? ¿Y con Negi? ¿Podrá ella volver a ser una chica y confesarle su amor al joven mago? ¡Averigualo Ahora! NodoNegi y Konosetsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Holis volvi de nuevo xD y esta vez con un fic un tanto extraño que se me ocurrio luego de leer el fic** ** _Cambio de genero_** **y de preguntarme "Como seria Nodoka si fuera un chico?" aunque la prefiero como chica porque es kawaii, pensar como seria Nodoka de chico no estaría mal…o si? xD**

 **Bueno no los entretengo mas y disfruten este fanfic n.n**

 **Renuncia: No soy propietaria de Negima, todo es de Akamatsu-sensei**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

El día de San Valentin estaba cerca, y todas las chicas estaban muy alocadas comprando en donde sea, chocolates para dárselos a esa persona deseada para sus corazones.Y es por eso que en la Secundaria Mahora, las jóvenes del 3-A eran las que mas emocionadas estaban por comprarle chocolates al niño profesor que ella tenían, llamado Negi Springfield.

Durante los días en el que se aproximaban el Día del Amor (ya saben, Día de San Valentin :v), las chicas darían todo de si para robar el corazón del joven profesor.

"Uwahh…" –Dijo una joven pelirroja de unos quince años, llamada Asuna Kagurazaka, quien se estaba despertando- "Buenos días Konoka…" –Dijo ella aun medio adormilada-

"Buenos días Asuna!" –Dijo uan joven chica energética de cabello color chocolate llamada Konoka Konoe- "El desayuno esta listo"

"Genial!" –Dijo Asuna, primero se dispuso a bañarse y cambiarse y luego tomaría el desayuno que había preparado su joven amiga-

Es entonces que mientras Konoka desayunaba, alguien toco la puerta.

"¿Quién será?" –Se pregunto ella y fue directamente a abrirla- "Negi-kun! Secchan!" –Dijo muy contenta ella-

Asi es, frente a ella se encontraban parados su profesor Negi Springfield y a su lado estaba su guardian y amiga de la infancia, Setsuna guerreros, acaban de venir del entrenamiento con Evangeline.

"Buenos días Konoka-san" –Dijo cortesmente Negi- "Traje a Setsuna-san para que nos acompañara en el desayuno" –Dijo él mientras miraba a la espadachín-

"Buenos días Ojou-sama" –Dijo ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- "Negi-sensei insistió mucho en que viniera aquí…así que acepte, espero no molestar" –Dijo Setsuna humildemente-

"¿Pero que dices Secchan? ¡No me molesta en absoluto que vengas aquí!" –Dijo Konoka con una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo de la espadachín- "¡Adelante, pasa!"

"C-Con su permiso…" –Dijo Setsuna, entre timida y nerviosa, quien paso hacia dentro de la habitación-

"Oh!" –Dijo Asuna, quien acaba de salir de la ducha, ya recién cambiada- "Buenos días Negi y Setsuna-san" –Dijo sonriendo- "¿Setsuna-san, nos acompañaras en el desayuno?"

"Claro" –Dijo Setsuna sonriendo-

Mientras los cuatro amigos, comían y hablaban normalmente surgio de repente el tema del amor y el Día de San Valentin, lo que puso un tanto nerviosas a Asuna y Setsuna.

"Asuna-san, le daras un regalo a Takamichi en el día de San Valentin?" –Pregunto inocentemente el niño profesor-

"P-Pero que dices Negi Baka!" –Exclamo Asuna sonrojada a Negi-

"Y ahora que dije Asuna-san!?" –Dijo preocupado Negi-

"Baka!" –Dijo Asuna dándole un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza-

"Jeje ellos se llevan muy bien, no Secchan?" –Dijo Konoka a Setsuna sonriendo-

"S-Si…" –Dijo con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayéndole en la nuca-

"Por cierto…" –Dijo Asuna con una mirada picara en su rostro mirando a Negi- "Y tu Negi? Crees que recibiras un regalo de Nodoka-san?"

"Ehh!?" –Exclamo Negi, con la cara roja y muy nervioso por la pregunta de Asuna- "A-Asuna-san!"

"Que?" –Dijo Asuna- "Dime Negi no te gustaría recibir un regalo de ella?" –Dicho esto ultimo con una sonrisa picara-

"E-E-Eh…n-no…y-yo…eh…" –Negi estaba tan nervioso que no podía articular palabra-

"Pobre Negi-sensei…" –Dijo Setsuna con una gota de sudor cayéndole en la nuca-

"Por cierto…y tu Secchan?" –Dijo Konoka-

"Yo que?" –Pregunto confundida Setsuna-

"Crees que recibiras un regalo de alguien en el Día de San Valentin?" –Dijo Konoka con una sonrisa-

"Eeehh!?" –Exclamo Setsuna muy sonrojada- "C-Como cree Ojou-sama! N-Nadie se fija en mi… " –Dijo completamente roja y nerviosa-

"Eh…pero si alguien lo hiciera…estarías tu junto a esa persona?" –Dijo Konoka-

"EH!?" –Exclamo Setsuna- "C-C-Claro que no, no estoy interesada en salir con alguien…" –Dijo eso con una risa nerviosa-

Pero aunque Setsuna no lo supiera, ese comentario provoco en Konoka, un raro sentimiento en su pecho que no podía describirse…como si de algún modo estuviera dolida.

 _Habitación de Nodoka y Yue…_

En otro cuarto, cerca de donde estaban Asuna, Konoka y Negi, estaba una joven y timida chica de cabello corto y purpura llamada Nodoka Miyazaki, quien en ese momento, estaba en su cuarto, sola, leyendo un libro entonces que ella tiene una fantasia sobre ella y Negi como los protagonistas de dicho libro.

 _Fantasia de Nodoka:_

La escena cambia, y se puede ver en la playa a Nodoka y Negi, tomados de las manos, y viendo el hermoso atardecer que había allí.

Es entonces que, Negi toma el rostro de Nodoka suavemente, y lentamente, sus rostros se acercan para así estar a punto de finalizar con un beso de amor.

 _Fin de Fantasia…_

Es entonces que antes de que ocurriera tan hermoso beso en la fantasia de Nodoka, Yue llega hacia ella y la llama, sacándola de sus fantasias.

"Q-Que ocurre Yue?" –Pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada por recién interrumpida fantasia-

"Nodoka, tenemos que darnos prisa e ir a la academia" –Dijo una inexpresiva chica de estatura baja y cabello largo, llamada Yue Ayase-

"S-Si, enseguida voy…" –Dijo Nodoka, cerrando su libro al instante y tomando su bolso, lista para correr hacia la Academia Mahora-

 _Academia Mahora_

Nodoka y Yue, estaban llegando listas hacia la academia, entonces, Nodoka gira su vista hacia Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka y el chico que hacia latir su corazón siempre que estaba cerca a él, Negi Springfield, su profesor.

" _Negi-sensei…_ " –Penso Nodoka, recordando la fantasia que tuvo anteriormente, provocando su sonrojo-

"Ocurre algo Nodoka?" –Dijo Yue, que la miraba extrañada- "Espera…no me digas…" –Dijo ella entonces giro su vista hacia su profesor, causándole a ella un leve rubor, y luego, entendiendo el comportamiento de su sonrio-

Las chicas siguieron su camino para entrar a su clase.

 _Clase 3-A…_

Cuando las Nodoka y Yue entraron a la clase, todas sus compañeras estaban como locas hablando sobre los regalos que iban a dar en San Valentin.

"Yo, Yukihiro Ayaka, pondre todo esfuerzo de mi ser para preparar un chocolate digno de Negi-sensei!" –Dijo dramaticamente una chica de cabello rubio y la delegada de la clase llamada Ayaka Yukihiro-

"Yo no me quedare atrás IIncho! Le dare a Negi-kun el mejor chocolate que cualquier chica pueda dar!" –Dijo una chica linda y energética, de cabellos rosados, llamada Makie Sasaki-

" _Un chocolate para Negi-sensei…debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo!_ " –Penso Nodoka-

De repente, aparecieron Asuna, Setsuna y Konoka en la clase, pero sin el niño profesor a su lado.

"¿Asuna-san, donde esta Negi-sensei?" –Pregunto una robot de mirada fría, llamada Chachamaru Karakuri- "¿No venia con ustedes?"

"Si, venia con nosotros, pero tuvo que atender algunas cosas de maestros y se tardara un poco en volver" –Dijo Asuna-

"Hablando de Negi-kun…Asuna-san, crees que él este esperando algún chocolate de una chica?" –Pregunto Makie a Asuna-

"¿Negi? Pff…el es solo un niño, no creo que espere ni un regalo de alguien en San Valentin" –Dijo Asuna-

" _Asi que…eso es lo que pensara Negi-sensei…?_ –Penso dolida Nodoka-

"No dejes que te afectes Nodoka, tal vez Asuna-san se equivoque, Negi-sensei si espera algún regalo" –Le dijo Yue a Nodoka- "Nodoka, da tu mejor esfuerzo si quieres que tus sentimientos lleguen a Negi-sensei"

"Tienes razón…gracias Yue!" –Dijo una reanimada Nodoka y con ahora mucha determinación-

En ese momento, Negi llega a la clase.

"Buenos días clase, lamento el retraso" –Dijo Negi con su brazo detrás de su cabeza- "Bien, tomen el libro de la pagina 30"

Luego de eso, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, pero aunque Negi no lo sepa, Nodoka lo estaba constantemente mirando, y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, ella se sonrojaba.

Al acabar las clases, Nodoka y Yue, iban a volver a su habitación, pero de repente, la chica de cabello morado recordó algo.

"L-Lo siento Yue, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a buscar algunos libros de la biblioteca" –Dijo Nodoka, algo apurada-

"Oh, esta bien, quieres que te acompañe?" –Dijo Yue-

"No Yue, puedo yo sola" –Dijo Nodoka-

"Esta bien, pero ten cuidado" –Dijo Yue-

Nodoka marcho hacia la biblioteca para buscar algunos libros (que termino siendo una gran pila), y cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras de la escuela, ella resbala y estaba a punto de caerse.

"Kyaaaa!" –Grito Nodoka a punto de tocar el suelo-

Es entonces que alguien atrapa a Nodoka, dejando que todos los demás libros terminen desparramado en el suelo.

Nodoka pensaba que era Negi quien la salvo ya que había estado en una situación similar antes, pero en su lugar, su compañera de clase, Setsuna Sakurazaki, era quien la había salvado.

"Miyazaki-san, estas bien?" –Dijo Setsuna un tanto preocupada-

"EH? S-Si, estoy bien" –Dijo Nodoka-

Setsuna solto a Nodoka y ambas empezaron a juntar los libros que quedaron en el suelo.

"Gracias por ayudarme Sakurazaki-san" –Dijo sonriendo a Setsuna-

"No hay problema" –Dijo Setsuna también sonriendo-

"Por cierto, que haces aquí Sakurazaki-san?" –Dijo Nodoka-

"A-Ah…bueno…" –Setsuna desvio la mirada sonrojada- "Y-Yo…estaba buscando algún libro de cocina…."

"De cocina?" –Dijo Nodoka- "Espera…no seras que quieres preparar un chocolate para San Valentin?"

"EEEEH!?" –Exclamo Setsuna sonrojada, Nodoka había dado en el blanco- "Y-Yo…e-eh…e-es que…" –Setsuna estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular palabra-

" _Si Sakurazaki-san va a preparar un chocolate, no creo que sea para Negi-sensei o Kagurazaka-san…lo que significa que sería para…"_ –Penso Nodoka-

 _"_ _E-Espero que no descubra que el chocolate es para O-Ojou-sama…"_ –Penso Setsuna-

"Sakurazaki-san, el chocolate era para Konoka-san, no es asi?" –Dijo Nodoka sonriendo-

"Q-Q-QUE!?" –Exclamo Setsuna- _"Ella es psíquica o que!?"_ –Penso Setsuna-

Al parecer, Nodoka había dado en el blanco…otra vez.

"Tengo razón, no?" –Dijo Nodoka-

"B-Bueno…y-yo…" –Dijo Setsuna roja como un tomate-

"No tienes que avergonzarte Sakurazaki-san, lo que estas haciendo es un gesto muy lindo por la persona que quieres" –Dijo Nodoka-

"E-En serio?" –Pregunto Setsuna algo sorprendida por la reacción de Nodoka-

"Claro!" –Dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa-

"G-Gracias Miyazaki-san…" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza- "Y tu Miyazaki-san?"

"Yo que?" –Pregunto Nodoka-

"Le prepararas un chocolate a Negi-sensei?" –Dijo Setsuna-

"E-Eh? B-Bueno…yo…eh…" –Ahora era Nodoka quien estaba ruborizada- "S-Si, pienso hacerlo…"

"Buena suerte Miyazaki-san" –Dijo Setsuna y se fue alejando de Nodoka-

"Ah! Espera!" –Dijo Nodoka a Setsuna-

Nodoka corrió hacia Setsuna y le entrego un libro que tenía ella en sus manos.

"Que es esto?" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Un libro de cocina" –Dijo comentario había ruborizado a Setsuna- "Vas a necesitarlo si quieres hacerle un buen chocolate a Konoka-san"

Setsuna miro sorprendida la actitud de la normalmente timida Nodoka, y se dio cuenta, que ella tenía que ser valiente al igual que ella si quería darle un chocolate a su Ojou-sama.

"Gracias por el libro" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa-

"No hay problema" –Dijo Nodoka- "Sakurazaki-san…demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!" –Dijo ella con determinación-

"S-Si!" –Dijo Setsuna-

Las dos chicas se fueron por caminos separados a sus respectivos dormitorios, con la suficiente confianza para preparar chocolate a esas personas a quienes ellas amaban.

 _Habitación de Nodoka y Yue…_

Cuando Nodoka entro con sus libros a su dormitorio, encontró a Yue dormida en su respectiva cama.

"Vaya, parece que Yue estaba muy cansada" –Dijo con una soonrisa Nodoka-

Es entonces, que mientras que Nodoka estaba poniendo sus libros en un estante, no pudo evitar notar que había un extraño paquete abierto de chocolates en la mesa.

"Y esto?" –Dijo Nodoka al ver el paquete- "¿Los habrá comprado Yue?"

Nodoka tomo el paquete en sus manos, y vio que había algo escrito pero en un idioma que ella no podía leer.

"Esto es…latín?" –Dijo Nodoka quien no podía entender lo que tenia escrito el paquete-

Nodoka nota los chocolates, pequeños con forma esférica, y se dispone a probar uno.

"Bueno, no creo que nadie note que falta uno" –Dijo Nodoka sonriendo y tomando la bolita de chocolate-

Nodoka desenvolvió el papel y comio gustosa el misterioso dulce.

"Vaya, esto esta delicioso" –Dijo Nodoka- "Pero ya es suficiente, me tomare una ducha y me ire a dormir"

Cuando Nodoka se estaba duchando y luego cambiando, noto una sensación extraña en su estomago, así que pensó que el chocolate le habría caído mal, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Es entonces que ella se fue a dormir, sin saber lo que le esperaba en la mañana.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Al día siguiente, Nodoka se despertó un poco más temprano de lo normal, eran las 6 de la mañana, así que fue al baño a tomarse una ducha rápida y tal vez, después leer un libro de los que tenía.

Es entonces que cuando se lavo la cara, ella tomo la toalla para secarse y al verse en el espejo estuvo en un estado de shock momentáneo.

Y no era para menos, porque al verse al espejo, se veía totalmente diferente, ya que ella se había convertido en un chico! Que estaba pasando? Como es que de la noche a la mañana ella dejo de ser una chica y se convirtió en chico? Aunque físicamente, se había convertido en alguien atractivo, tenía el pelo un poco alborotado en la parte de atrás, aunque seguía teniendo ese mechon en su sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosa, lo que le hacía ver algo lindo, y tenía un poco de musculo por las intensas batallas que tuvo antes durante los ataques a Mahora.

Sin saber que hacer, y con todavía en un estado de shock, Nodoka grito inconscientemente.

"Q-Q-Que esta pasando aquí!?· -Exclamo nodoka-

Ella claramente no debio haberlo hecho, porque por ese grito, ella despertó a Yue, quien aun estaba dormida hasta ese én se noto que su voz era más grave.

"Que paso Nodoka!?" –Dijo Yue quien fue al baño a ver que de ahí provenía el grito-

Es entonces que Yue se sorprendio bastante al ver a un chico atractivo, en su baño, solo vestido con una toalla, y además, un completo desconocido.

"Q-Quien eres?" –Dijo Yue nerviosa y un poco sonrojada al ver a ese misterioso chico- ¿Y donde esta Nodoka?

"Ah…Yue, esto puede resultar algo raro, pero…" –Dijo Nodoka-

"Como sabes mi nombre?" –Dijo Yue-

" _Rayos…que hago ahora? Tal vez deberia decirle a Yue, tal vez ella sepa que hacer…"_ –Penso Nodoka-

Nodoka miro fijo a Yue, provocando el sonrojo de esta ultima.

"S-Se que esto te resultara raro…pero aunque no lo creas yo soy…tu amiga, Nodoka…" –Dijo Nodoka con la esperanza de que su amiga le creyera-

Al terminar esa frase, Yue no pudo evitar poner una gran cara de sorpresa, ella no podía creer que su amiga se hubiera convertido en ese chico tan atractivo.

Después de eso, Nodoka le empezó a relatar lo sucedido con exactitud a Yue, con la esperanza que ella supiera que hacer.

"Nodoka, por lo que me has contado…si te has convertido de un chico de un día a otro, esto seguramente tendrá que ver con la magia…" –Dijo Yue-

"Magia? Pero aun asi…como es eso posible?" –Dijo Nodoka confundida (o confundido?) y nervioso-

"No tengo idea de ello…tal vez debas consultarle a alguien que sepa sobre la magia…como Evangeline-san o Negi-sensei…" –Dijo Yue-

"Negi-sensei…" –Dijo el chico sonrojado- "N-No lo se…no estoy seguro de consultarle a Negi-sensei…tal vez debería ir con Evangeline-san" –Dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"Tienes razón, pero antes…deberías ponerte algo de ropa" –Dijo Yue desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo-

Nodoka se miro y al parecer, aun seguía vestido con solo una toalla, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

"P-Perdon Yue…" –Dijo el joven chico-

"No importa…" –Dijo Yue y se puso de pie- "Buscare ropa de tu talla…tal vez Takahata-sensei tenga algo"

"S-Si…gracias Yue…" –Dijo Nodoka-

"Nodoka, no tienes que agradecer" –Dijo Yue sonriendo-

Dicho eso, Yue se fue de la habitación, entonces Nodoka se quedo en toalla y esperando nervioso, durante unos quince minutos. Después de ese lapsus de tiempo, Yue llego a su habitación junto con un hombre algo viejo llamado Takamichi Takahata, conocido como Takahata-sensei por sus estudiantes.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez, no Nodoka-kun?" –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona-

"Takahata-sensei, esto no es gracioso…" –Reprocho Nodoka-

"Es broma…es broma…por cierto, aquí te traje algo de ropa en la que aun era joven, espero que te quede" –Dijo Takamichi-

"Ah, m-muchas gracias Takahata-sensei…perdone las molestias…" –Dijo Nodoka-

"No hay problema, por cierto, quiero hablar contigo sobre este repentino cambio" –Su voz se volvió un poco más seria-

"O-Ok!" –Dijo él nervioso-

Luego de eso, Yue y Takamichi salieron de la habitación para que Nodoka pudiera podía ver que Takamichi aun hablaba con Yue de algunas cosas seobre ese misterioso hechizo.

Al terminarse de vestirse el joven se miro en el espejo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un ropa le quedaba bien, era una sudadera blanca, camisa negra debajo , con un pantalón negro y zapatos terminar de cambiarse, salio de la habitación para hablar con Takahata-sensei sobre el hechizo.

 _Habitación de Negi, Asuna y Konoka…._

"Asuna, el desayuno esta listo!" –Grito Konoka a Asuna-

"5 minutos más…." –Decia Asuna aun en su cama-

"Mou, Asuna no seas perezosa" –Dijo Konoka-

Es entonces que tocaron la puerta y era Negi, quien venía de su entrenamiento matutino con Setsuna.

"Negi-kun, donde esta Secchan?" –Pregunto la joven maga-

"Ah, ella se había ido a algún lugar después del entrenamiento, pude ver que estaba bastante nerviosa y que tenía un libro en sus manos" –Dijo Negi-

"Un libro? Que será ese libro?" –Pregunto Konoka-

"No tengo idea, puedes preguntarle después" –Dijo Negi sonriendo-

"Asuna ven a desayunar!" –Dijo Konoka-

"5 minutos mas…." –Dijo Asuna-

"Mou, hace 5 minutos dijiste los mismo Asuna" –Dijo Konoka-

"No parece que Asuna-san este más cansada de lo normal?" –Dijo Negi-

"Ah, lo que sucede es que Asuna se paso la noche anterior preparando un chocolate para Takahata-sensei…aunque no le fue muy bien" –Dijo Konoka con una sonrisa nerviosa-

" _Un chocolate…_ " –Penso Negi-

En ese momento como un flash, apareció de repente la imagen de Nodoka en su mente, ruborizándose mucho.

 _En la cafetería de la escuela…._

Nodoka llego a la cafetería tan rápido como pudo y vio a Takamichi, sentado en una de las mesas fumando sus cigarrillos.

"Ah, Nodoka-kun, me alegro que te quedaran bien la ropa que te di" –Takamichi Sonrio- "Pero ven toma asiento, necesito que escuches esto"

Nodoka hizo caso omiso y se sento en una empezó a hablar.

"Veras Nodoka-kun, lo que sucede es…" –Takamichi tomo aire y prosiguió- "Este hechizo que tienes…no tenemos idea de que es o que lo causo…"

" _Q-Q-Que dijo?...Espera…eso quiere decir que no podre volver a ser chica?!"_ –Penso Nodoka-

Takamichi vio que Nodoka había quedado muy shockeado por eso, (ahora que Nodoka es chico, voy a usar palabras en la que me voy a referir a ella como él :v), estaba palido y temblando un poco por la situación tensa.

"Al parecer te ha afectado mucho…" –Dijo Takamichi- "No te preocupes Nodoka-kun, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvas a como eras antes"

Nodoka quedo un poco más tranquilo al ver la actitud de Takahata-sensei, es entonces que él se percato de algo.

"Espera, dijiste 'vamos'? –Dijo Nodoka confundida-

"Exacto, no puedo hacerlo yo solo, así que necesitare un poco de ayuda, como con el director Konoemon, Evangeline y Negi-kun" –Dijo Takamichi-

"N-Negi-sensei…?" –Tartamudeo Nodoka sorprendida- _"Oh no…no puedo dejar que Negi-sensei me vea en forma de chico…como será mi relación con él ahora?"_ –Penso Nodoka-

De repente, Nodoka tuvo una fantasia en donde él y Negi, estaban en un lugar oscuro y un reflector ilumina a Negi.

 _Fantasia de Nodoka:_

"Nodoka…ahora que eres un chico ya no podre verte de la misma forma que antes…" –Dijo Negi melancólicamente- "Adios Nodoka…" –Se aleja de Nodoka-

"E-Espere Negi-sensei!" –Nodoka tomo uno de los brazos de Negi- "Yo…yo…te quiero Negi-sensei! Me gustas mucho!" –Grito Nodoka-

"Lo siento Nodoka, pero…" –Negi se giro con una sonrisa hacia ella- "No me gustan los chicos"

En ese momento parecía que el suelo se destrozara y Nodoka cayera al vacio, mientras que Negi lo miraba desde lo alto.

"Negi-sensei!" –Exclamo Nodoka-

 _Fin de Fantasia….._

"NOOOO!" –Exclamo Nodoka y se puso de pie de repente-

"N-Nodoka-kun? Que sucede?" –Dijo preocupado Takamichi-

Nodoka no hizo caso a Takamichi y salio corriendo lejos de la cafetería, dejando a Takamichi muy confundido.

 _Patio de la Escuela….._

Nodoka se encontraba corriendo en el patio de la escuela, ella no sabía a donde ir, solo quería irse lejos.

 _"_ _Q-Que hare ahora? Si sigo siendo un chico por no se cuanto tiempo, mi relación con mis compañeras, amigas y con Negi-sensei ya no serán como antes!"_ –Penso Nodoka con los ojos lagrimeados-

De repente, Nodoka paro de correr y se limpio los ojos, ya que en su situación, no tenía tiempo para llorar.

"D-Debería volver hacia donde esta Takahata-sensei…" –Dijo Nodoka-

Nodoka estaba a punto de volver hacia el camino contrario de donde venía, pero de repente noto que su compañera de clases, Setsuna Sakurazaki, estaba durmiendo plácidamente bajo un árbol.

Él por curiosidad de acerco a ver a estaba, él arrodillado y frente a frente a ella.

"Tiene un rostro lindo cuando duerme" –Dijo Nodoka al ver la cara de Setsuna-

De repente Setsuna abre sus ojos provocando una gran sorpresa a Nodoka.

"Wah!" –Dijo Nodoka quien se cae por el susto-

Setsuna de repente, toma a Yuunagi, y se pone detrás de Nodoka, sosteniéndole el cuello con su brazo y con el otro, apuntaba a Yuunagi directo al pecho de él.

"Q-Q-Que haces Sakurazaki-san!?" –Dijo Nodoka asustado-

"Eh?" –Setsuna se percato de lo que hizo y rápidamente suelta al chico- "Lo siento, fue un reflejo, estas bien?"

"S-Si…" –Dijo Nodoka tocándose el cuello- _"Si ella no hubiera reaccionado, quien sabe lo que ella hubiera hecho…"_ –Penso él-

"Espera, antes me llamaste por mi nombre…pero no te conozco" –Toma a Yuunagi- "Quien eres?"

"E-Espera Sakurazaki-san!" –Dijo moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro- _"Rayos, tendre que decirlo, o sino, ella me hara picadillo…"_

"Responde" –Dijo Setsuna seriamente-

"B-Bueno, se que esto te parecerá extraño, pero…yo soy tu compañera de clases Miyazaki Nodoka…" –Suspira-

"…Ah?" –Dijo confundida Setsuna-

"Esto tomara un buen rato así que siéntate que te lo explicare todo" –Dijo Nodoka

Setsuna hizo caso al pedido de Nodoka y durante los próximos 5 minutos, él le explico su situación a la espadachín, sorprendiéndose mucho con cada declaración que hacia Nodoka.

"Así que te convertiste en chico y no tienes idea de como paso o de como volver a ser normal…" –Dijo pensativa Setsuna-

"Si…" –Dijo Nodoka suspirando- "No se que hacer…"

"Bueno deberíamos ir con Negi-sensei o Evangeline-san para ver si pueden ayudarte con algo" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Tienes razón…" –Dijo Nodoka y se puso de pie- "Pero no quiero que Negi-sensei me vea así"

"Es algo que tendras que soportar si quieres volver a ser chica" –Dijo Setsuna y se puso de pie-

"Esta bien, vayamos hacia donde esta Negi-sensei" –Dijo Nodoka deprimida-

Cuando ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de empezar a caminar e ir hacia donde estaba Negi, Setsuna tuvo una especie de mareo donde estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, pero Nodoka tuvo buenos reflejos y fue rápidamente hacia ella, tomándola con sus brazos salvándola de la caída.

"E-Estas bien, Sakurazaki-san?" –Dijo Nodoka-

"S-Si, estoy bien…" –Dijo Setsuna con un leve sonrojo-

Ambas chica y chico (ya saben, Nodoka :v), pensaron que nadie había visto ese tipo de escena…pero se habían equivocado.

"Secchan?" –Dijo una voz melodiosa-

"Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí?" –Dijo alguien con voz picara-

"Setsuna-san que estas haciendo con ese chico?" –Dijo otra voz-

Al darse vuelta ambos, se dieron cuenta que quienes las habían visto, eran sus amigas y compañeras de clase, Konoka Konoe, Haruna Saotome y Asuna Kagurazaka.

"Y bien?" –Dijo Haruna con cara picara- "¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer ustedes dos?"

"Ehh…ah…eh…" –Dijo Setsuna nerviosa-

"Yo…eh.." –Dijo Nodoka-

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y no podían articular palabra alguna.

" _Como llegamos a esto?"_ –Penso Nodoka-

 **Notas Finales**

 **Es un fanfic bien raro lo se U-.- de todas formas si les gusto dejen sus reviews y publicare los más pronto posible el segundo capítulo xD**

 **Por cierto, si quieren saber como es la apariencia de "Nodoka-kun" segun describi en este fic, solo vayan a este link** **/cma5o5**

 **Sin nada más que decir…Sayonara! nwn /**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa lectores-san! nwn/**

 **Volvi de nuevo y con el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic,** _ **Gender Bender**_ **:D**

 **Espero que los disfruten n.n**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, si lo fuera, hubiera dicho con quien se quedaba Negi al final del manga :v**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Ambos estaban nerviosos, inmóviles y muy quien no lo estaría al estar en su situación, ya que sus amigas y compañeras de clase, Konoka Konoe, Haruna Saotome y Asuna Kagurazaka los descubrieron a ellos, a Setsuna y Nodoka (quien estaba convertido en chico) en una situación…no muy buena que se pueda decir.

Setsuna estaba a punto de caerse debido a un mareo, pero Nodoka la atrapo a tiempo con sus brazos, quedando sus miradas fijas, y el brillo del sol los iluminaba a ambos…cualquier personas que pasara por allí hubiera pensado que Setsuna y ese chico, quien era Nodoka, iban a besarse.

"Y? –Dijo Haruna con cara picara- "¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer ustedes dos?"

"Ehh…ah…" –Dijo Setsuna sin ninguna excusa en mente-

"B-Bueno…yo…" –Dijo Nodoka inmediatamente se aparta de Setsuna- "L-Lo siento por eso…" –Dijo con una mano detrás de la nuca-

"N-No, esta bien…" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"Setsuna-san, quien es ese chico?" –Dijo Asuna curiosa-

En ese momento, Nodoka le lanzo una mirada a Setsuna como diciéndole " _¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!?"_ , entonces a la espadachín se le ocurrio una idea no muy buena, pero por la presión del momento, decidio decirla para que sus amigas dejaran de interrogarlas.

"H-Hola chicas…" –Empezo a hablar Setsuna nerviosa- "Les presento a mi viejo amigo, Kazuki Kudo-kun" –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras señalaba a Nodoka-

En ese momento, no solo la expresión de las chicas era de sorpresa, sino también la de la propia Nodoka, quien no se esperaba ese tipo de excusa, incluso cualquier espectador de allí, si hubiera mirado la cara de el joven en ese momento, hubiera parecido que hubiera dicho _"¡Q-Q-Q-Que!"_.Pero como no tenían ningún tipo de alternativa, decidio seguir la corriente.

"H-Hai, mi nombre e-es Kazuki Kudo, encantado de conocerlas" –Dijo él estrechando la mano-

"¿Eres amigo de Secchan?" –Dijo Konoka-

"S-Si" –Dijo nerviso Nodoka-

"Encantada de conocerte Kazuki-kun" –Dijo Asuna con una sonrisa-

"Lo mismo digo!" –Dijo Haruna sonriendo- "Por cierto…" –Dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas- "¿Ustedes solo son 'amigos'?" –Sonrie picaramente-

Al haber dicho ese comentario, provoco que ambos jóvenes se queden rojos como tomates.

"Pe-Pero q-que dice Saotome-san!" –Dijo Setsuna ruborizada-

"C-Cierto! Setsuna-chan y yo somos amigos solamente!" –Dijo Nodoka-

En ese momento, la cara de Nodoka se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

" _Un momento…¿Acaso dije 'Setsuna-chan'?_ –Penso Nodoka un poco avergonzada-

" _¿Ese chico la llamo así a Secchan?"_ –Penso Konoka un poco deprimida-

" _¿Miyazaki-san me dijo 'Setsuna-chan'?_ –Penso Setsuna un poco ruborizada-

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, solo amigos, eh?" –Dijo Haruna sonriendo-

Nodoka no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese comentario.

"Bueno, como eres el amigo de Setsuna-san, no te importa si te hacemos algunas preguntas, no?" –Dijo Asuna sonriendo-

"N-No, ningún problema" –Dijo Nodoka-

" _Diablos"_ –Penso Setsuna a regañadientes- _"Tendre que ayudar a Miyazaki-san, o estaremos en problemas…"_

" _Rayos, debo hacer esto bien, o sino vamos a estar en problemas"_ –Penso Nodoka-

"Mmm…veamos…¿Hace cuanto conoces a Setsuna-san?" –Pregunto Asuna-

"Hace cuanto?" –Repitio Nodoka- "Ehh…desde hace mucho tiempo…"

"Desde que era pequeña" –Complemento Setsuna sorprendiendo a Nodoka- "Mientras estaba tomando mis entrenamientos en el Shinmenryuu" –Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa- _"Espero que se lo crean…"_ –Penso ella-

"Eso quiere decir que al igual que tu, Kazuki-kun también es espadachín?" –Pregunto Konoka con curiosidad-

"N-No no no" –Dijo Nodoka moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro- "Nosotros nunca entrenamos juntos o algo parecido" –Sonrie nerviosamente-

"Mmm…entiendo, entonces al igual que Konoka-san, tu eres un amigo de la infancia de Setsuna-san, no?" –Dijo Haruna-

"S-Si, e-eso es…" –Dijo Nodoka nervioso-

En ese momento, Haruna se ajusta sus gafas (algo no muy bueno se trae U¬¬), y mira "Kazuki" (desde ahora me referiré a Nodoka con ese nombre :v) con una sonrisa en su rostro, y rápidamente gira su vista hacia Setsuna.

"No esta mal, Setsuna-san, al parecer tienes buen gusto" –Dijo con una sonrisa picara-

Ese comentario sonrojo fuertemente a Kazuki, Setsuna y un poco a Konoka, quien por dentro, aunque ella no lo supiera, se sentía un poco dolida.

"SAOTOME-SAN!" –Gritaron Setsuna y Kazuki al unisono-

"Hehe, lo siento, lo siento, era broma" –Dice Haruna con una sonrisa nerviosa- "Por cierto, que te trae por aquí Kazuki-kun?"

"Eh?" –Dijo el joven confundido-

"Que haces aquí en Mahora…y que estaban a punto de hacer tu y Setsuna-san antes de que llegaramos?" –Dijo Haruna con una sonrisa picara-

"T-Te equivocas Saotome-san!" –Dijo Nodoka moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro- "Setsuna-chan estaba a punto de caerse y yo solo la sostuve para que no se cayera!" –Dijo él nervioso-

"Eh? Es asi Setsuna-san?" –Dijo Asuna-

"S-Si, estos días estuve entrenando mucho y al parecer no dormi bien…" –Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"Eso no esta bien Secchan!" –Dijo Konoka, quien tomo las manos de Setsuna y puso una mirada determinante- "Tienes que dormir o sino te haras daño" –Dijo la curandera-

"H-Hai Ojou-sama, prometo no volver a hacerlo" –Dice Setsuna mientras se ruborizaba al notar que Konoka tomaba sus manos-

Nodoka (o "Kazuki-kun") miraba sorprendida la reacción de Setsuna hacia Konoka, y se preguntaba si ella podría estar junto a Negi.

En ese momento Haruna se pone al lado de Kazuki y le susurra algo al oído.

"Si no te das prisa, Konoka-san te robara a Setsuna-san" –Dijo ella a Kazuki con una sonrisa picara-

Kazuki se sorprendio y luego se sonrojo por lo dicho por su amiga.

"P-P-P-Pero que dices!" –Dice Nodoka con su cara roja-

"Por cierto…" –Dice Konoka- "Estas en Mahora de visita o algo asi?"

"Eh? S-Si…" –Respone Kazuki nervioso- "Vine aquí para visitar a Setsuna-chan y conocer Mahora" –Dice mientras se rasca la cabeza con una risa nerviosa-

" _Bueno, es ahora o nunca, debemos ir ahora mismo donde Evangeline-san…"_ –Penso Setsuna- "B-Bueno, ven Kazuki-kun, te llevare por todo Mahora para que lo conozcas"

En ese momento, Setsuna toma el brazo de Kazuki, provocando que él se ruborice un poco por la corta distancia y provocando en Konoka un sentimiento amargo en su interior.

"Bueno, nos veremos después chicas!" –Dijo Setsuna despidiéndose con una mano y con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"Eh? E-Espera Setsuna-san!" –Dijo Asuna-

Pero ya era tarde, Setsuna y Kazuki ya habían desaparecido de la vista de ellas provocando una gran confusión a las tres chicas, en especial a Konoka quien se preguntaba si en verdad ese chico y su Secchan eran solo "amigos".

 _Minutos Después…._

Setsuna se desplazaba junto con Nodoka o "Kazuki" a quien tenía en sus brazos a una gran velocidad hacia la casa de Evangeline, para preguntarle sobre el hechizo del cambio de genero de la pobre bibliotecaria.

Es entonces, que al llegar a la casa, Kazuki se baja de la espadachín y se dirige a la entrada de la casa.

"Esperemos que esto salga bien…" –Se dijo Kazuki-

Kazuki camina hacia la entrada de la cabaña de Evangeline y toca tres veces con sus nudillos a la puerta aun muy entonces que de repente la puerta se abre, apareciendo delante de él Chachamaru.

"¿Deseas algo?" –Dijo Chachamaru con su natural voz tranquila y serena-

"A-Ah! B-Bueno yo…" –Balbuseaba nervioso Kazuki- "E-Estoy buscando a Evangeline-san…¿Se encuentra ella aquí?"

"Si, pasen de inmediato que la traeré para ustedes dos…" –Dijo Chachamaru-

"Kazuki" y Setsuna entraron a la gran cabaña, en donde se sentaron en un gran y comodo sofá de allí.

Minutos después, una chica de corta estatura, cabello largo y rubio, con ojos celestes, llamada Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell bajo de las escaleras, con una mirada fría hacia ese chico quien era un desconocido para ella.

"Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí…" –Dijo la vampireza con una sonrisa- "Te olvidaste de tu princesa y fuiste por un chico, eh? –Dijo ella mirando hacia Setsuna-

"N-No es asi!" –Dijo la espadachín con la cara roja como un tomate-

" _Porque todos nos dicen lo mismo?"_ –Penso Kazuki ruborizado-

"Y bien?" –Dijo Evangeline- "¿Qué haces aquí junto a ese chico Setsuna?

Setsuna miro de reojo a Kazuki, es entonces que el joven decidio hablar.

"S-Se que no lo creeras Evangeline-san, pero…" –Dijo nervioso el chico- "Y-Yo sufrí una especie de transformación ayer que me convirtió en chico…yo soy Nodoka" –Dijo Kazuki un poco avergonzado-

En ese momento a Chachamaru se le cae la bandeja en la que llevaba el té a Evangeline, Setsuna y Kazuki por el asombro a esas palabras.

"Q-Qu…" –Balbuceo Evangeline- "¿Q-Que acabas de decir?"

"Dije que yo soy Nodoka Miyazaki…" –Dijo nervioso Kazuki-

En ese momento, Evangeline se abalanza hacia Nodoka, y le jala del cuello de la sudadera, provocando un gran asombro a Setsuna, quien estaba inmóvil.

"¿¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!?" –Grito con furia Evangeline- "¿¡COMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE USAR ESE HECHIZO EN TI NODOKA!? –Exclamo la vampira-

"E-Evangeline-san…" –Dijo Setsuna entre asustada y nerviosa-

"E-Espere Evangeline-san…cof cof…" -Él tose- "N-No fue m-mi culpa…"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Evangeline suelta a Kazuki, dejando que él se sobara el cuello.

"Espero que tengas una explicación para esto…" –Dijo Evangeline- "Porque estas en graves problemas"

Nodoka se termina de sobar el cuello, y le relata a ella como fue que despertó esa mañana convertida en chico.

"¿Y no sabes como te ocurrio eso?" –Dijo Evangeline-

"N-No, no tengo idea…" –Dijo Kazuki-

"Vamos! Tiene que haber algo! Como si hiciste algo ayer, algún comportamiento extraño o si comiste algo!" –Dijo Evangeline-

Es entonces que Kazuki se puso a recordar todos los eventos ocurridos del día anterior.

" _Veamos…yo termine mis clases como normalmente todos los días, luego fui a buscar unos libros y platique un poco con Sakurazaki-san…después volví a mi habitación y encontré a Yue dormida, entonces encontré esa caja de chocolates y comí uno…que por cierto estaba muy delicioso, dulce y…Espera, espera! No es momento de pensar en dulces! Aunque...¿Tal vez fuera el chocolate lo que me haya hecho esto? Tiene algo de lógica, ya que tenía inscritas unas letras en idioma extraño en su paquete…"_ –Pensaba Kazuki-

"Oi, Nodoka…" –Dijo Evangeline pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de él-

"Nodoka!" –Volvio a repetir la pequeña vampira, pero no hubo caso-

Es entonces que Evangeline le pide a Chachamaru que la alze para que ella este a la altura del oído del toma aire y se prepara para hablar.

"¡RESPONDE CUANDO TE HABLO NODOKA!" –Grito Evangeline en el oído del joven muchacho-

"Awawawa!" –Exclamo él tirado en el suelo-

"Jajajaja!" –Rio malvadamente Evangeline al ver su reacción-

En ese momento a Setsuna se le cae una gota de sudor estilo anime detrás de la nuca.

"¿Y bien?" –Dijo Evangeline- "¿Recordaste algo?"

"S-Si!" –Dijo él muy nervioso- "D-De hecho, ayer al llegar a mi habitación, Yue tenía unos chocolates muy extraños"

"Eh?" –Dijo Evangeline- "Explicate"

"B-Bueno, lo que sucede es que ayer, al llegar a mi habitación, encontré en mi mesa, unos extraños chocolates, y el paquete estaba inscrito en una lengua extraña…creo que era Latín…" –Dijo el chico serio-

"Mmm…si ese paquete es lo que creo que es…estas en graves problemas Nodoka" –Dijo con Evangeline con una mirada seria-

"¿P-Porque dices eso Evangeline-san?" –Pregunto nerviosa Setsuna-

"Si esos chocolates son los causantes de la transformación de Nodoka, temo a que nosotros nos enfrentemos a uno de los hechizos más raros y antiguos que existen…"Gender Bender"… -Dijo Evangeline-

"¿Gender…" –Dijo Kazuki-

"…Bender?" –Complemente Setsuna-

"Asi es…Gender Bender es un hechizo que fue creado hace mucho tiempo por un mago oscuro con el objetivo de revertir el poder y las habilidades de un usuario de magia…pero al parecer algo salio mal, y en su lugar, lo que se revirtió fue el genero de un usuario mágico…" –Dijo Evangeline-

"P-Pero Evangeline-san…¿A que te refieres con que Miyazaki-san estará en problemas con ese hechizo?" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Lo que sucede es que esa magia es tan antigua…que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo creador es capaz de revertir ese hechizo…"

Al decir esas palabras, Nodoka (o Kazuki? xd) se quedo completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y con solo esa ultima frase cruzándose por su mente.

Kazuki empezó a temblar y luego empezó a balbucear algo, con la voz quebrada.

"¿N-Nadie...es capaz…de revertir el hechizo…?" –Dijo Kazuki con ojos lagrimeados- "N-No p-podre volver a ser normal…?" –Una lagrima cayo por su rostro-

"Miyazaki-san…" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Vayanse ahora, le explicare al viejo y al niño la situación y veremos que hacer" –Dijo Evangeline suspirando-

Kazuki y Setsuna se dirigieron a la puerta, se despidieron de Chachamaru y Evangeline, y prosiguieron a irse, dejando un aire de tristeza a su alrededor.

"Master, crees que las cosas saldrán bien?" –Dijo Chachamaru-

"No lo se…" –Dijo Evangeline rascándose la cabeza- "Pero necesito investigar un par de cosas, y necesitare toda la ayuda posible…"

Es entonces que Evangeline se fue directo al baño para darse una ducha relajante.

 _Mientras con Konoka, Asuna y Negi…._

Asuna y Konoka estaban preparando unos deliciosos chocolates para el tan esperado Día de San lo hacía perfectamente bien, que incluso el aroma provocaba al armiño de Negi, Kamo, un fuerte deseo de comérselo, pero decidio aguantar porque sabía perfectamente para quien era ese chocolate que preparaba Konoka.

Por otro lado, Asuna ya iba por el decimo intento de hacer un chocolate decente, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, el chocolate al salir del horno, tenía un olor espantoso, estaba seco y un color raro entre negro y verde, y cuando se le cortaba un pedazo, un extraño liquido rojo salía de allí.

"¿Alguien quiere probar?" –Dijo Asuna con una sonrisa nerviosa-

En ese momento, Negi y Kamo se escondieron en el armario, porque sabían que si le daban solo una pequeña probada a ese "chocolate" (si a si se le pudiera llamar xD) no podrían vivir lo suficiente para expresar su opinión.

"Mou, nadie quiere probarlo…" –Dijo Asuna, pero entonces giro su mirada hacia una inocente sus ojos brillaron- "Oye Konoka…" –Dijo Asuna con una sonrisa y con su vista tapada por una sombra-

Desde el armario, Negi y Kamo estaban aterrados por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Si Konoka-neesan prueba ese chocolate…¡Estara perdida! –Dijo Kamo dramáticamente-

Es entonces que Kamo y Negi fantasean con lo que pudiera ocurrir si Konoka prueba ese dulce.

 _Fantasia de Negi y Kamo:_

Se podía ver a Asuna dándole su "chocolate" a Konoka, que estaba negro (con unos toques de verde), y desprendía un muy mal , cuando Konoka corta un trozo del dulce y lo come, instantáneamente cae al suelo con dos "x" en lugar de sus ojos.

Se podía ver que segundos después de eso, una figura que era igual a Konoka (su alma o algo asi es :v) sale del cuerpo de la curandera y flota con felicidad hacia arriba, iluminándole una extraña luz.

 _Fin de Fantasia…._

"¡Debemos detener a Asuna-san o Konoka-san estará en peligro!" –Dijo el niño pelirrojo-

"¡Bien dicho aniki!¡Haces bien en sacrificarte por Konoka-neesan!" –Dijo Kamo con un orgullo dramático-

"Eh? E-Espera, que dices Kamo-kun?" –Dice Negi nervioso y sorprendido-

Pero Kamo no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque rápidamente, el armiño empuja a Negi hacia fuera del armario, pero para su mala suerte, Negi había agarrado al animal de la cola llevándolo a él también a la caída, pero cuando Negi iba a hacer contacto con el suelo, el armiño se libera del joven mago, saltando hacia una de las mesadas…donde estaba frente a él Asuna, con su "chocolate", esperando a que alguien lo probara.

Kamo al ver la expresión de Asuna al observarlo solo pudo poner una cara de…puro miedo.

Negi, instantáneamente se escondio debajo de una mesa.

"Oye Kamo…" –Dijo Asuna con una cara no muy "reconfortable" en su rostro y con un aura oscura- "¿Quieres probar mi chocolate?"

"Ah no…yo…eh" –Dijo el armiño nervioso y muy aterrado- "N-No tengo hambre…"

"No digas eso Kamo…solo será una probada…" –Dicho eso ultimo, Asuna sonrio de una manera MUY terrorífica (ya saben, una sonrisa yandere estilo Yuno :'v)-

" _S-Salvame aniki!"_ –Penso Kamo desesperado-

" _Perdoname Kamo-kun!"_ -Penso Negi con una mano tapando su boca-

En ese momento, con una rapidez impresionante, Asuna toma un trozo de su chocolate y se lo mete en la boca a Kamo, provocando que a el pobre armiño se le salga una lagrima de su ojo.

" _¡AYUDA!_ " –Fue lo que pensó Kamo en ese preciso momento-

Mientras tanto, Konoka miraba la escena muy confundida, con una gota estilo anime cayéndole detrás de la nuca.

De repente, el celular de Negi suena, provocando que él rápidamente se encierre en el baño para que no tenga el mismo sufrimiento que el armiño.

Al entrar al baño, el niño mago cerró la puerta y contesto la llamada, que al parecer era de Evangeline (no pregunten como es que Evangeline tiene un celular xD)

"¿M-Maestra?¿Que sucede?" –Pregunto nervioso Negi-

"Bueno…mira niño, no se como decirte esto ya que es un tema muy complicado…y que involucra a tus estudiantes…" –Dijo Evangeline-

En ese momento, el corazón de Negi casi se paro al saber que había un problema, que al parecer era serio y que involucraba a sus estudiantes.

"¿¡Q-Que es Maestra!?" –Exclamo Negi desesperado- "¿¡O-Ocurrio algo!?¿¡Hay algún herido!?"

"Calma chico, nadie esta herido…pero tienes que prestar atención a lo que voy a decirte, ya que necesitare toda la ayuda posible" –Dijo Evangeline-

En ese momento, Negi trago saliva, preparándose para lo que fuera a decirle Evangeline.

"Continue Maestra…" –Dijo Negi determinado-

"Bien, esto es lo que sucede…" –Dijo Evangeline empezando a relatar-

Desde ese momento, Evangeline le conto a Negi todo lo ocurrido con Nodoka, el hechizo "Gender Bender" y su origen, las circunstancias en que también Setsuna sabe sobre lo ocurrido con Nodoka, y que necesita su ayuda junto con la de Takamichi y Konoemon, para revertir el hechizo.

"Y-Ya veo…" –Dijo Negi sorprendido, aun sin poder creer que Nodoka, la chica que realmente le gustaba (aunque él no lo admitiera), se había convertido en un chico-

"Otra cosa que necesito decirte chico es que…esto que te estoy diciendo es altamente confidencial, NADIE aparte de nosotros cinco (contando a Setsuna), debe saber sobre lo del cambio de genero de Nodoka" –Dijo Evangeline seria-

"P-Pero entonces que haremos respecto a sus compañeras?" –Dijo Negi-

"No se, les diremos a ella que Nodoka se fue a algún viaje familiar o algo asi…" –Dijo Evangeline-

"Y-Y la educación de Nodoka?" –Dijo Negi-

"Mmm…si no encontramos una cura pronto…tendras que inscribir a un chico a la Secundaria Mahora para chicas" –Dijo ella con un tono burlon-

"¿¡Q-Que!? P-Pero…! –Balbuceo Negi-

"Niño escucha!" –Grito Evangeline- "Ya nos preocuparemos después de las cosas sin importancia, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en saber todo lo referido a 'Gender Bender' y encontrar una cura…¿¡Entendido!? –Exclamo ya sin paciencia Evangeline-

"S-Si!" –Dijo nervioso Negi-

"Mmm…" –Dijo Evangeline- "Oye niño, que no te afecte lo de aquella mocosa, si de verdad la quieres…no te importara que ella se un chico, o si?" –Dijo Evangeline con un tono burlon-

"¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUE!?" –Exclamo Negi rojo como un tomate-

"Jajaja! –Rio Evangeline por la reacción de Negi y corto la llamada-

Negi se encontraba sin saber que hacer ahora…¿Qué debería hacer el joven mago, ahora que la persona que él más quiere se convirtió en un chico?

 _Volvemos con Nodoka o "Kazuki-kun" y Setsuna:_

Kazuki y Setsuna se encontraban caminando por el bosque de Mahora, yendo directamente hacia los dormitorios.

Es entonces que Kazuki se detiene en seco, provocando que Setsuna también lo haga.

"¿Qué sucede Miyazaki-san? –Dijo Setsuna-

"Sakurazaki-san…yo…no se que hacer…" –De repente él levanta su mirada, revelando las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro- "Si yo termino convertido en un chico para siempre…¿Cómo será mi relación con ustedes?¿O con Yue y Negi-sensei?" –Se tapa la cara con ambas manos- "¿Q-Que hare si no vuelvo a ser normal?" –Dijo el afligido joven-

En ese momento, Kazuki libera toda la tensión y tristeza que contuvo antes y rompió a llorar dejando a Setsuna muy preocupada por ello.

De repente, Setsuna al ver el dolor de su amigo, lo abraza de repente, provocando en él un sonrojo.

"¿Sa…kurazaki-san…?" –Dijo Kazuki sonrojado-

"Esta bien Miyazaki-san…" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa- "Lo vamos a resolver, no se como, pero se que podremos, y cuando vuelva a ser normal, podrás volver a tus días normales con tus compañeras y con Negi-sensei"

Kazuki estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga, no podía creer que en pocas palabras, ella había podido subirle la autoestima.

Él lo sabía, Setsuna tenía razón, preocuparse no iba a servir para nada, lo único que podía hacer ahora es seguir adelante.

"Gracias Sakurazaki-san" –Dijo Kazuki con una linda sonrisa en su rostro-

"No es nada Miyazaki-san" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Nodoka…" –Dijo Kazuki-

"Eh?" –Dijo la espadachín-

"Dime Nodoka" –Dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro-

"Esta bien Nodoka-san, entonces tú también puedes llamarme Setsuna –Dijo la espadachín-

"Si…gracias por animarme Setsuna-san" –Dijo él corriendo con una sonrisa hacia adelante-

"E-Espera!" –Dijo Setsuna quien trataba de alcanzarlo-

 _En el Patio de Mahora….._

Al llegar al patio de Mahora, ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de ir a sus habitaciones cuando se dieron cuenta de algo.

"E-Espera…" –Dijo Kazuki- "Ahora que estoy asi…¿¡Como volveré a mi habitación!?"

Setsuna y Kazuki estaban nerviosos y completamente desesperados sin saber que hacer, y hubiera seguido así, de no ser por que apareció su profesor Takamichi Takahata detrás de ellos dándoles el susto de su vida.

"¡T-Takahata-sensei!" –Dijo Kazuki sorprendido-

"¿¡Q-Que hace aquí!?" –Dijo la espadachín sorprendida-

"Jeje, buenas Nodoka-kun y Setsuna-kun" –Dijo Takamichi con su típica sonrisa- "Al parecer ya se llevan muy bien, eh?" –Dijo con tono burlon-

Ese comentario provoco que Setsuna y Kazuki se sonrojaran fuertemente.

"Jeje, lo siento, era broma, aunque es bueno en este momento que ustedes se lleven bien" –Dijo Takamichi aun sonriente-

Al parecer Setsuna y Kazuki no entendían lo que Takahata quería decir.

"Bueno, antes que nada, quería decirte Nodoka-kun que Konoemon-san y Negi-kun ya saben de lo de tu problema así que nosotros cuatro, incluyendo a Evangeline, estaremos trabajando duro en encontrar una cura para ese hechizo" –Dijo Takamichi-

Pero cuando el adulto se dio cuenta, Kazuki estaa arrodillado en el suelo, con un aura "tensa" a su alrededor y con una expresión de sorpresa al saber que su amado "Negi-sensei", sabía lo de su transformación.

"Ya es todo…" –Decia Kazuki dramáticamente- "Negi-sensei ya no me querra porque soy un chico…"

"Ehmmm…Nodoka-kun?" –Dijo Takamichi con una gota de sudor cayéndole detrás de la cabeza- "E-Estas bien?"

Setsuna no podía creer la reacción de su amiga, entonces a ella también le cae una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

"S-Si! E-Estoy bien Takahata-sensei!" –Dijo Nodoka quien se puso de pie y sonrio nerviosamente-

"Por cierto Takahata-sensei ¿A que se refería con eso de que esta bien que nos llevemos bien Nodoka-san y yo? –Dijo Setsuna confundida-

"Ah! A eso iba!" –dijo Takamichi sonriendo- "Bueno, verás, Setsuna-san, debido a que Nodoka-kun se convirtió en un chico, y no podemos transferirla a otra escuela, decidimos que ella estudiara aquí en la Secundaria Mahora, como un estudiante transferido hasta que tengamos una cura…" -Takamichi tomo aire y siguió- "Bueno, a pedido de Konoemon-san y Evangeline, decidimos que Nodoka-kun sería transferida a la habitación de Setsuna-kun como su compañero" –Dijo Takamichi con una sonrisa-

En ese momento, Setsuna se cae al suelo del asombro y Kazuki se pone rojo al pensar en las "cosas" que harian él y Setsuna…en la noche.

 **Notas de la Autora**

 **Bueno! xD Hasta aca termina el segundo capítulo de** _ **Gender Bende**_ **r** **:D**

 **¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?¿Como creen que será la reacción de Konoka al ver al nuevo "compañero" de Setsuna?¿Y la de Negi? :D**

 **Por cierto! (casi me olvido xD) muchas gracias al usuario** _ **tojaka**_ **por leer y comentar este fanfic :3**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SAYO-! *Me interrumpen :v***

 **Setsuna: Un momento!**

 **Yo: ¿¡Que!? ¿Qué rayos haces aca Setsuna? :O *Sorprendida***

 **Setsuna: Primero me haces leer todos los fanfic's que hay entre Ojou-sama y yo…y ahora conviertes a Miyazaki-san en chico!? *Enojada***

 **Yo: Ehmmm… *Se aleja lentamente***

 **Setsuna: Y no solo eso… *Saca a Yuunagi* ¡Ademas haces sufrir a Ojou-sama! *Apunta a Yuunagi hacia mi :'v***

 **Yo: E-Espera! Ha-Hablemos un poco y resolvamos esto pacíficamente! Dx**

 **Setsuna: Shinmenryu Ougi…¡Zanganken!**

 **Yo: Oh mierda… *Corro* ¡Si quieren ver lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo y quieren saber si sobrevivire, dejen sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios! (espero vivir :'v)**

 **SAYONARA! Unwn/**

 **PD: Si quieren saber como es la apariencia de Nodoka en forma de chico, aca les dejo este enlace xD (y esta vez espero no cometer el fail del cap anterior U-.-)** **/ver/? #codigos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: *Agotada* Huf…huf…creo que la perdi... *Mira al frente* Konichiwa lectores-san! Unwn/ perdonen la tardanza, y aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fanfic** _ **Gender Bender**_ **que espero que les guste mucho :D**

 **Konoka: Hai Azuna! :D *Me saluda***

 **Yo: Konoka? Que rayos haces vos aca también? :O**

 **Konoka: Bueno estoy aquí para ver el tercer capítulo de este fanfic junto a Secchan ^^**

 **Yo: *Soprendida y asustada* ¿Junto a…quien? e.e**

 **Setsuna: Junto a mi *Detrás mio :'v***

 **Yo: Oh rayos… *Se aleja lentamente de Setsuna* bien eh…no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten del capítulo…cof cof ytambiendelsufrimientodeciertaespadachin cof cof… *Corre***

 **Setsuna: *Desenfunda a Yuunagi* ¡Te escuche! *Me persigue***

 **Konoka: Como dijo Azuna, disfruten del capítulo :D**

 **Yo: Ayudaaaa! D':**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, todo es de Akamatsu-sensei :3**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Ambos estaban muy soprendidos por lo que dijo que Setsuna se cayo literalmente al suelo, mientras que inconcientemente, "Kazuki" (recuerden que me referiré a Nodoka así xD) se pone muy rojo al pensar en las "cosas" que harán él y Setsuna…en la noche.

"P-Pero Takahata-sensei…!" –Empezo a decir Setsuna- "¿Por qué Nodoka-san será mi compañera?"

"Bueno…podría explicartelo ahora Setsuna, pero justamente, en este momento tengo una reunión con Konoemon-san, Evangeline y también con Negi-kun, así que será para después" –Dijo Takamichi sonriente y dirigio su mirada a Kazuki- "No te preocupes Nodoka-kun, eh enviado un poco de mi vieja ropa a la habitación de Setsuna-kun para que puedas vestirte"

Kazuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese comentario.

"Por cierto Nodoka-kun, creo que deberas estar más cerca de Setsuna-kun ahora, o sino las demás chicas te comerán vivo" –Dijo Takamichi con una sonrisa burlona-

"Eh!? P-P-Pero que dice T-Takahata-sensei!?" –Dijo él nervioso con su cara completamente roja-

" _Demonios…las cosas se están complicando…"_ –Dijo Setsuna con una gota estilo anime cayéndole en la nuca-

Luego de eso, Setsuna fue junto a Kazuki a su habitació llegar allí, notaron que además de la de Setsuna, había otra cama, que estaba separada de la de én había dos cajas que tenía algunos libros de él junto con ropa que le había dado Takahata-sensei.

" _La habitación de Setsuna-san es muy grande…"_ –Penso Kazuki mientras ponía en el closet su nueva ropa de chico- "Siento que las cosas se estén complicando más Setsuna-san…" –Suspira-

"Esta bien Nodoka-san, no fue tu culpa…" –Dijo Setsuna mientras acomodaba a Yuunagi en una esquina- "Takahata-sensei y Negi-sensei descubrirá una cura para ese hechizo, ya lo veras" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa-

"Si, gracias por el animo Setsuna-san" –Dijo Kazuki reanimado por las palabras de su amiga-

Al terminar Kazuki de acomodar alguno de sus libros, Setsuna quien estaba muy tensa por todas las cosas que sucedieron ese día, decidio darse una relajante ducha.

" _Me pregunto si podre volver a ser una chica…y estar junto a Negi-sensei…"_ –Kazuki Suspira-

De repente alguien toca la puerta de la habitación y entonces Kazuki decide abrirla para saber quien es, ya que él era el único que podía abrirla debido a que su compañera se estaba duchando.

Es entonces que se sorprendio con la persona que estaba parada frente a él y era nada mas y nada menos que Konoka Konoe, quien ella se soprendio mucho por la presencia del chico en la habitación de su amiga de la infancia.

"K-Konoka-san…" –Dijo Kazuki sin palabras- "¿Q-Que la trae por aquí?"

"¿Eh?" –Dijo Konoka reaccionando- "B-Bueno eh…IIncho-san va a hacer una fiesta la semana que viene, entonces nos invito a todas las del 3-A a venir…" –Le entrego la invitación de la fiesta al joven-

"Oh, eso suena divertido" –Dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa- "Con gusto le dare la invitación a Setsuna-chan"

"A-Ah, espera" –Dijo Konoka llamando la atención de Kazuki- "¿Kazuki-kun qué haces aquí en la habitación de Secchan?" –Pregunto intrigada-

"A-Ah, bueno…lo que sucede es que…" –Trago saliva nervioso- "A partir de mañana estudiare en la Academia Mahora como un estudiante transferido…entonces como todos, yo tengo que compartir una habitación y me toco con la de Setsuna-chan" –Dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Eso definitivamente había dejado sin palabras a Konoka, no solo porque un chico de la nada iba a estudiar en la Academia Mahora, sino que también era el compañero de habitación de _su_ Secchan, lo que significaba que estarían juntos en el día y en la noche.

"V-Vaya…" –Dijo sorprendida- "No me esperaba esto Kazuki-kun, entonces te esperare a ti también en la fiesta" –Sonrie- "Hasta mañana" –Saludo con la mano y se fue a su habitación-

"Si…hasta mañana…" –Cerro la puerta- "Tengo el presentimiento que las cosas se pondrán feas…" –Suspira- "Aunque no veo como esto podría empeorar…"

Y Kazuki no sabía cuanto se habría equivocado ya que, al día siguiente, cuando fue presentado a las demás estudiantes, tuvo una bienvenida algo…energética.

"¿Kazuki Kudo, no?" –Dijo una chica alta, de cabello pelirrojo y atado a una coleta llamada Kazumi Asakura y que junto con una sonrisa de determinación, se acerco al joven chico con un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo- "¿Te molestaría si te hago algunas preguntas?"

"N-No…adelante" –Dijo él nervioso- _"Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?"_ –Penso el joven para sus adentros-

"¿Qué edad tienes?¿Y De donde eres? –Dijo Kazumi-

"Tengo 15 y…soy de Kyoto…" –Respondio el chico nervioso- _"Que bueno que hable un poco con Setsuna-chan sobre esta mentira…"_ –Penso Kazuki-

" _Al parecer es de Kyoto como Secchan y yo…"_ –Penso Konoka-

"¿Qué te gusta?" –Pregunto Kazumi-

"¿Qué me gusta? Bueno…me gusta leer…" –Dijo con una sonrisa- _"Y también Negi-sensei…"_ –Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en eso-

" _¿Y ese sonrojo?"_ –Penso Kazumi, entonces sonríe- Oi Kazuki-kun…tengo otra pregunta para ti…

" _¿Asakura-san, vas a decirle lo que creo que diras?"_ –Miraba Haruna a Kazumi con una mirada de que casi estallaría de risa-

"Kazuki-kun…¿Tienes novia?¿Estas soltero?" –Sonrie con picardía- "¿Te gusta alguien?

"Eh!? Eh…espera…yo..eh…ah...n-no tengo novia…ni nada parecido…" –Dijo el joven chico que tenía una expresión parecida a un volcán a punto de hacer erupción- "Y-Y-Y n-n-no me g-gusta n-nadie…" –Dijo Kazuki con un nuevo tono de rojo en su cara-

"¿Seguro Kazuki-kun?" –Dijo Haruna detrás de él dándole un gran susto- "¿No hay ninguna _chica_ aquí que te haga latir con rapidez tu corazón?" –Dijo esto con una sonrisa picara-

"N-No Saotome-san…no hay nadie…" –Dijo Kazuki aun sonrojado-

Aunque nadie lo haya visto, Negi, quien estaba mirando la escena, sonrojado por la actitud timida de Nodoka, la cual no había cambiado por su transformación, no pudo evitar deprimirse al saber que "no hay" nadie en el corazón de su joven y amada estudiante.

 _Más Tarde…._

Horas más tarde, cuando las clases en la academia ya habían terminado, las chicas se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar como es debido.

Es entonces, que al tomar su mochila (o bolso), Kazuki, quien ya estaba por ir hacia Setsuna, se encuentra frente a él a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

"N-Negi-sensei…" –Dijo Kazuki nervioso y sonrojado-

"H-Hola Miyazaki-san…" –Dijo el joven mago nervioso también- "¿Y-Y como estas?¿Has podido acostumbrarte a este repentino cambio?" –Dijo Negi con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"¿Eh? S-Si estoy bien Negi-sensei, aun tengo algunos problemas pero nada muy serio…" –Dijo Kazuki nervioso y ahora más sonrojado que antes-

El silencio era absoluto.

Ninguno decía nada, tampoco se escuchaban voces, era como si ellos estuvieran en una isla desierta, solos sin ningún contacto con el mundo.

Los corazones de ambos latían con mucha que si se detuvieran a escucharlos, podrían oírlos perfectamente.

Kazuki en ese momento lo sabí también lo sabí el momento perfecto para una confesió no cualquier confesión, sino que una confesión de amor.

Kazuki quería ía decirle a Negi que lo quería, mas que nadie en el mundo, que siempre piensa en él, que siempre estará junto a él y que siempre atesorara esos bellos recuerdos que compartio con el niño profesor.

Pero no podí ía de que él lo rechazara, miedo de que Negi se alejara de él, miedo de…saber si había alguien más en el corazón del mago.

Negi también quería hablar. También quería decirle a Nodoka cuanto la quería, cuanto piensa en ella, que siempre estaría agradecido por su estudiante por haberle ayudado en los momento críticos…que quería estar junto a ella por siempre.

Pero no podí tenía el suficiente valor para ía miedo de que si lo hiciera…que lo rechazara, creía que él ya no formaba parte en el corazón de su ía que si lo decía…ella lo trataría de idiota y se alejaría de é , no podía hacer tal quería alejarse de Nodoka.

El silencio aun permanecía, los segundos parecían eternos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar o a ía que ambos se quedarían allí, paralizados, con la mirada fija en el otro.

Finalmente Kazuki decidio hablar.

"N-Negi-sensei…" –Empezo a hablar Kazuki nervioso-

"¿Q-Que sucede Miyazaki-san?" –Dijo Negi también nervioso-

"Yo…" –Se sonrojo fuertemente-

Era ahora o nunca.

Él tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía ahora la duda lo mataría, y si él no podría volver a ser chica, entonces debía dejar en claro sus sentimientos por su profesor, aunque él se alejara.

Kazuki tomo aire y puso una mirada determinante en Negi, poniéndolo aun más nervioso.

Él empezó a hablar.

"Negi-sensei…usted…re-realmente me gu-" –Kazuki fue interrumpido-

En ese preciso momento, Kazuki fue interrumpido por la llegada de la pelirroja amiga de Negi, Asuna Kagurazaka, quien sin previo aviso, entro al salón arruinando el momento.

"Negi! Porque te tardas tanto!?" –Dijo ese momento miro el ambiente entre ellos y dijo- "Ehmmm, interrumpo algo?" –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"N-No es nada Kagurazaka-san…ya me voy" –Dijo Kazuki mientras se marchaba de allí, maldiciendo la llegada de Asuna-

En ese momento, Asuna ve la cara de Negi…estaba completamente roja.

"Negi…estas bien?" –Pregunto Asuna al joven niño-

"S-Si…estoy perfectamente bien…" –Dijo Negi aun muy sonrojado-

En ese instante, Negi se fue junto Asuna a su habitación, quedándose con la duda de si Nodoka lo quiere a él como él a ella.

 _Habitación de Setsuna y "Kazuki"…._

Kazuki llego con la cara completamente roja a su habitación.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…bueno, en realidad si la tenía; iba a declarársele a su profesor Negi Springfield. E iba a hacerlo bien, si no fuera por la interrupción de Asuna.

Al pensar en eso, produjo en Kazuki un gran sentimiento de vergüenza y de arrepentimiento por el intento.

Kazuki, aun muy sonrojado y nervioso, dejo su mochila a un lado y decidio darse una ducha para sacarse todo el estrés.

Pero al entrar al baño, se encontró con una escena no muy…buena que se pueda decir.

Ahí estaba Setsuna, sin pantalón (solo con sus panties xD) y con su camisa completamente desabotonada dejando al descubierto su pecho vendado.

La reacción de ambas chicas (o chica y chico…Nodoka ya me confunde xD) fue que sus caras se pusieron COMPLETAMENTE rojas…e inusualmente, Kazuki sentía un misterioso ardor en su nariz…estaba a punto de darle una hemorragia nasal.

"L-Lo siento Setsuna-san!" –Exclamo Kazuki y cerró la puerta del baño rápidamente-

En ese momento, Setsuna estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que acaba de suceder, mientras que Kazuki al otro lado de la puerta, se estaba tapando la nariz para evitar el sangrado.

"¿Qué…que acaba de pasar?" –Dijo Setsuna con una expresión de gran confusión en su rostro-

 _Una semana después….._

Una semana ya había pasado, y era el día de la fiesta en la mansión Yukihiro, donde todo el 3-A , junto con algunas relaciones más de la glamorosa familia, iba a ir.

Dentro de la mansión, había un gran salón de baile, no muy iluminado para darle un ambiente más "fiestero" al asunto.

Algunas chicas estaban vestidas con hermosos vestidos blancos o celestes, y otras estaban vestidas más casualmente con unos pantalones cortos, una remera o chaqueta.

Algunas chicas del 3-A estaban ansiosas por la entrada a la fiesta de chicos nuevos (y no sobra decir que atractivos), aunque otras como Makie Sasaki y Ayaka Yukihiro estaban ansiosas por ver a su amado profesor Negi Springfield con un elegante traje en la fiesta.

También chicas como Natsumi Murakami o Konoka Konoe estaban deseosas de poder ver a sus acompañantes, Koutaro Inugami y Setsuna Sakurazaki respectivamente.

Aunque algo que no se podía negar, era que las demás querían ver al nuevo y atractivo estudiante de Mahora, Kazuki Kudo en la fiesta y si era posible, acercarse a él.

"E-Estoy muy nervioso Setsuna-san" –Dijo Kazuki a Setsuna mientras caminaban hacia la mansión-

"No tienes porque estarlo Nodoka-san, solo será una simple fiesta en donde nos vamos a divertir" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa-

"B-Bien" –Dijo Kazuki sonriendo-

Kazuki estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra, debajo una remera sin mangas roja y abajo tenía unos jeans negros con unos zapatos de igual color.

Setsuna en cambio estaba vestida más formalmente con un traje negro y debajo una camisa blanca con una corbata que había dejado su cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros, convirtiéndole en alguien atractiva.

"Heeey!" –Dijo una voz-

Kazuki y Setsuna se voltearon y vieron a sus espaldas a dos jóvenes muy conocidos para ellos.

Eran justamente el mago, profesor del 3-A y el hijo del maestro milenario, Negi Springfield quien vestia un saco azul, camisa blanca con unos jeans azules también.

Por otro lado, estaba el mejor amigo de Negi, Koutaro Inugami, vestido con una camisa negra y unos jeans azules algo rajados en la parte de las rodillas.

"Negi-sensei y Koutaro-kun ¿Tambien vienen a la fiesta?" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Claro Setsuna-nee!" –Dijo alegre Koutaro, pero entonces fijo su mirada en Kazuki- "¿Quién es el?"

"A-Ah, soy Kazuki Kudo, un estudiante de Mahora y…amigo de Setsuna-chan" –Dijo Kazuki nervioso con una sonrisa-

"Oh! Si eres amigo de Setsuna-nee eres alguien fuerte, no?" –Pregunto con mucho entusiasmo Koutaro-

"Ah no, yo no…yo no soy bueno peleando" –Dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"Enserio? Que mal hombre" –Dijo Koutaro-

Setsuna y Koutaro charlaron un poco antes de entrar a la mansión, entonces Kazuki y Negi se miraron fijamente sonrojándose mucho y provocando que sus corazones latan muy rápido.

"¿Qué tanto se miran?" –Pregunto curioso Koutaro-

"Ah! N-No yo eh…" –Balbuceaba Negi-

"N-N-N-No es n-nada!" –Dijo Kazuki con la cara roja-

"¿No deberíamos entrar a la fiesta?" –Dijo Setsuna para desviar el tema-

"S-Si, tienes razón Kazuki-kun" –Dijo Setsuna, nerviosa tomando el brazo de Kazuki- "Vamos" –Dijo ella sonriendo-

"S-Si…" –Dijo Kazuki sonrojado-

Negi no pudo evitar bajar la mirada algo triste por la reacción de sonrojo de Nodoka hacia Setsuna.

Setsuna abre la gran puerta de la mansión, y entonces ellos quedaron ciegos momentáneamente por el gran salón de baile iluminado.

"Oh mira!" –Dijo Asuna a Konoka- "Allí están ellos" –Apunta Asuna hacia los jóvenes recién llegados-

Konoka desvia la mirada hacia donde apunta Asuna, entonces se soprende al ver a _su_ Secchan tomando del brazo a su amigo Kazuki, con mucha confianza.

"Secchan…" –Susurro Konoka-

Es entonces que Setsuna vislumbro a Konoka y fue con los demás hacia ella.

"H-Hola chicas…" –Dijo Kazuki con una mano detrás de su cabeza nervioso-

"Hola Kazuki-kun" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa-

Kazuki giro su mirada hacia Setsuna, y no pudo evitar sonreir de satisfacción al ver como Setsuna estaba "embobada" con la apariencia de Konoka en la que ella estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido turquesa.

Asuna se dio cuenta del ambiente entre Konoka y su protectora y decidio actuar.

"O-Oigan chicos, hay algo de la mansión que quiero mostrarles, vengan…" –Dijo Asuna tomando de los brazos a Kazuki y Negi y llevándolos lejos de allí con rapidez-

"Asuna-nee es rápida…" –Dijo Koutaro con una gota estilo anime cayéndole en su nuca- "Ire a ver a Kaede-nee entonces…" –Dijo el joven muchacho caminando a paso rápido-

Ahora las dos chicas, Konoka Konoe y Setsuna Sakurazaki, estaban de pie, frente a frente, solas y con sus corazones latiendo muy rápido.

" _E-Estoy a solas con Ojou-sama…¿Qué hago?"_ –Penso Setsuna con la cara roja-

" _Esto es raro…mi corazón…esta latiendo muy rápido…y siento un extraño sentimiento cuando estoy a solas con Secchan…¿Qué significa esto?"_ –Penso Konoka-

Ahora mismo había una gran tensión en su ambiente, ambas querían hablar, decir algo, pero no sabían que.

Mientras tanto, detrás de ellas, Asuna, "Kazuki", Negi, Haruna y Kazumi, las estaban espiando.

"Demonios Setsuna-san, di algo ya…" –Dijo Asuna-

"Asuna-san…¿Por qué las estamos espiando?" –Pregunto un inocente Negi-

" _Vamos Setsuna-san! Debes decirle a Konoka lo que sientes!"_ –Penso Kazuki mirando fijamente a Setsuna-

"Rayos, esta Sakurazaki es una cobarde…si no hace algo, algún que otro chico le robara a Konoka" –Dijo Haruna-

-Suspira- "Al final, si Sakurazaki-san no hace algo, habre traido mi cámara para nada…" –Dijo Kazumi-

De repente, la música cambia de melodía a una más lenta y romántica, perfecta para las parejas enamoradas.

" _La música…baile…debería invitar a bailar a Ojou-sama…?"_ –Penso Setsuna e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro- _"Que digo! Ojou-sama no querría bailar conmigo, no soy digna de ella, seguro querría bailar con alguien…mejor para ella…"_ –Penso Setsuna algo desanimada-

Es entonces que Konoka se acerca a Setsuna hasta estar solo unos centímetros de su cara.

"¿¡O-Ojou-sama…!?" –Exclamo Setsuna sorprendida y sonrojada por el acercamiento de la curandera-

"Secchan, ven a bailar conmigo" –Dijo Konoka a Setsuna con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-

Setsuna no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque inmediatamente, Konoka la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la gran pista de baile, junto a las demás parejas.

"Y-Yo no se si deba hacer esto Ojou-sama…no se como bailar…" –Dijo Setsuna sin mucha confianza-

"No te preocupes Secchan, ya practique antes como hacer esto, así que solo sígueme" –Dijo Konoka alegremente a Setsuna- "Y ya te dije que no me digas 'Ojou-sama' sino 'Kono-chan' " –Dijo Konoka con una sonrisa-

"H-Hai…K-Kono-chan…" –Dijo Setsuna nerviosa y con la cara roja-

Konoka pone la mano de Setsuna en su cintura, y con la otra, la entrelaza con la no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Konoka se sonrojo un poco.

"Oh miren!" –Señalo Haruna a Konoka y Setsuna- "Jeje, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes…" –Dijo ella ajustándose sus gafas y poniendo una sonrisa…no muy linda que se diga.

De repente, Haruna dirige su mirada hacia Asuna y Negi.

"Ustedes no se queden atrás, también iran a bailar" –Dijo Haruna a los jóvenes-

"¿Qué?" –Fue lo único que lograron decir al unisono ellos, debido a que, con una rapidez impresionante, Haruna los lanzo a ellos a la pista, aterrizando con suerte en una pose que parecía que comenzarían a bailar-

Setsuna giro su mirada un poco hacia Asuna y Negi, quienes aun estaban nerviosos por lo acontecido, pero que al prepararse y comenzar a bailar, los hacían estupendamente bien.

Pero ella no pudo seguir mirando, debido a que una mano calida toco su rostro y la dirigio hacia atrá Konoka quien la estaba mirando fijamente pero con una sonrisa, poniéndola nerviosa.

"Tus ojos hacia mi Secchan" –Dijo Konoka-

"S-Si…K-Kono-chan…" –Dijo la espadachín algo avergonzada-

Setsuna y Konoka comenzaron a principio era difícil, debido a que la mitad demonio tropezaba torpemente tratando de estar al ritmo de su compañera, aunque sus nervios eran los culpables de eso.

Con cada mal paso que daba, mas confianza perdia Setsuna.

Es entonces, que la espadachín a punto de abandonar debido a la vergüenza, mira el rostro de Konoka y observa algo que la deja sorprendida.

Konoka estaba no mostraba cualquier sonrisa, sino una en la que mostraba realmente su felicidad junto a la espadachín, ella se estaba divirtiendo bailando con ella.

Entonces, Setsuna tomo una respiración profunda, se relajo, y se dejo llevar como si fueran las dos únicas personas en el mundo.

Es entonces que los movimientos de Setsuna mejoraron notablemente, combinándose perfectamente con la música, y ahora siendo Setsuna la guía de la curandera.

"Wow, Sakurazaki no baila mal!" –Dijo Haruna-

"S-Si…" –Dijo Kazuki sorprendido y luego sonrio para sus adentros- _"Asi se hace Setsuna-san…deja el miedo atrás y se feliz con Konoka-san"_ –Penso Kazuki-

Kazuki gira su mirada hacia Negi y Asuna, y entonces siente una gran punzada en su corazón.

Allí estaban ellos, bailando perfectamente al compas de la música, y con sonrisas de felicidad en sus rostros. A vista de otras personas, pareciera que ellos dos disfrutan del baile y que parecen ser más unidos que de lo normal.

" _Ya veo…asi que así son las cosas…"_ –Penso Kazuki deprimido y alejándose de Haruna, yendo directo hacia donde estaban las bebidas-

Por cada paso que él daba, sentía que su corazón iba a quebrarse, y que las lagrimas iban a salir.

Pero no podía, él no podía llorar o sino estaría en problemas.

Al ir hacia las bebidas, tomo un vaso con liquido rojo, entonces lo tomo, aunque inmediatamente lo escupio…al parecer era una fuerte bebida alcohólica.

"Rayos…" –Dijo Kazuki tapadose la cara con su mano- "No llores…no llores…" –Se decía a si mismo-

Pero cada vez que él se lo decía, sentía que el efecto era peor.

Entonces…las lagrimas empezaron a caer.

Kazuki se las limpiaba, pero era inútil, seguían cayendo más y más, como si no tuviera fin.

Entonces, una voz lo saca a él de sus pensamientos.

"Asi que aquí estabas…Nodoka" –Dijo una voz seria pero con un tono algo alegre-

Kazuki rápidamente giro su mirada, y allí estaba ella, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Yue Ayase, con un vestido con falda negro, y zapatos y calzas del mismo color.

"Yue…" –Dijo el chico con sus lagrimas cayendo-

Yue no pudo decir nada, debido a que el chico corrió a gran velocidad hacia Yue y la abrazo con mucha que la propia Yue no resistio, pero no se quejo, estaba feliz de reencontrarse con su amiga.

"T-Te extrañe mucho Yue…" –Dijo él con su cara en su hombro y con su voz quebrada-

"Je, lo dices como si hubieran sido siglos…aunque h-hayan sido...u-un…par...d-de días…" –La voz de ella se quebró y lloro también en el hombro de su amigo-

Ambos terminaron de llorar y deshicieron el abrazo. Entonces se dirigieron a una mesa para hablar un poco sobre algunas cosas.

"¿Dónde estabas…?" –Dijo Kazuki- "Cuando volvi a la academia de nuevo…tu no estabas por ninguna parte…"

"Estaba en la cabaña de Evangeline-san investigando sobre el hechizo 'Gender Bender'" –Dijo Yue ahora seria- "Lamento si te herí o algo así"

"N-N-No! E-Esta bien Yue!" –Dijo él moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro en señal de negación-

Ambos rieron como en los viejos tiempos, entonces, Kazuki no pudo evitar mirar hacia Negi y Asuna, quienes estaban bailando felices.

La mirada de Kazuki había tomado un tono más deprimente.

Yue se dio cuenta de eso, y para alegrar a su amiga, decidio hacer lo primero que se le ocurrio.

"Vamos a bailar Nodoka" –Dijo Yue con una sonrisa tomando la muñeca de su amigo-

"¿¡E-Eh!?" –Dijo Kazuki nervioso y un poco sonrojado- "E-Espera Yue, y-yo no se…!"

Pero Kazuki no pudo responder a tiempo, ya que Yue "arrastro" al joven a la pista de baile. Entonces, ella y él se pusieron en una posición adecuada para bailar, ya que Yue había leído un libro sobre la danza.

Yue toma la mano de su compañero y la pone en su cintura. Entonces, con su mano restante, ella la entrelaza con la otra mano de Kazuki, quedando ya en una buena posición.

"Lista Nodoka?" –Dijo Yue con una sonrisa en su rostro-

"S-Si…" –Dijo Kazuki nervioso-

Entonces, ambos empezaron a moverse al sonar de la música. A decir verdad, ambos lo hacían bien a pesar de ser su primera vez. Incluso algunas personas estaban interesadas en ver su baile respecto a otras parejas.

Incluso algunas chicas, dirigieron su mirada hacia Kazuki, lo que lo ponía nervioso y hacía que el se tropezara con los pies de Yue. Aunque no importaba, porque eso lo hacía ver más "lindo" a miradas de otras chicas.

Yue no paraba de sonreir divertida al ver las reacciones nerviosas de su amigo de la gente que las estaba mirando y de los tropiezos de él mismo.

Llego un momento del baile en donde Kazuki ya se había relajad y lo hacía mucho mejor, sumado a que ahora tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, olvidando por unos momentos, las cosas malas que le estaba pasando últimamente.

Pero de repente, Ayaka tomo el micrófono y grito lo siguiente a toda la pista.

" _¡Cambio!"_

Al gritar dicha palabra, todas las parejas empezaron a mezclarse, y tomar otros acompañantes, lo que dejo desconcertado a Kazuki.

Entonces, una gran multitud de personas se abalanzo a ellos, y debido a los nervios que tenía no movieron ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo…gran error.

Al no moverse, las personas que se abalanzaron a ellos, las "atropellaron" quedando tiras al suelo momentáneamente.

"Yue!" –Dice Kazuki buscando a su amiga-

Rapidamente, Kazuki se pone de pie y toma la muñeca de alguien pensando que era Yue…pero que equivocado estaba.

Kazuki se sorprendio mucho al darse cuenta quien era la persona a la que había tomado como su "pareja".

"¿¡Konoka-san!?" –Exclamo él sorprendido-

"¿Kazuki-kun?" –Dijo la joven maga confundida-

"¿D-Donde esta Yue…?" –Susurro él confundido y mirando a todos lados-

Es entonces que Kazuki pudo vislumbra al ahora, las nuevas parejas.

A unos pocos metros de ellos estaban Yue junto con Negi tomados de las manos, y Setsuna junto con Asuna, con unas miradas muy confundidas.

"¿Los encontraste Kazuki-kun?" –Dijo Konoka a Kazuki-

"¿Eh? S-Si…están por alla" –Dijo él, nervioso, señalando a las nuevas parejas-

Konoka miro hacia donde había señalado Kazuki, y suspiro, algo decepcionada de donde estaba Setsuna.

"¿E-Estas bien?" –Pregunto él a la curandera-

"S-Si! Estoy bien!" –Dijo Konoka algo nerviosa-

De repente la música empezó a sonar, lo que significa que las parejas debían empezar a bailar.

Es entonces, que Konoka toma aire y agarra las muñecas de Kazuki lo que provoca que él se ruborice.

"K-Konoka-san? Q-Que estas haciendo?" –Dice él muy nervioso y sonrojado-

"La música ha sonado Kazuki-kun, así que es momento de bailar" –Dijo ella con una sonrisa, y haciendo la misma pose de baile que había hecho con Setsuna-

" _¿Por qué las cosas se están complicando…?"_ –Penso Kazuki lamentandose-

Mientras tanto, donde estaban Setsuna y Asuna, ellas ya habían empezado a bailar y lo hacían bastante bien, aunque no se sincronizaban tan bien como lo hacían con sus anteriores parejas.

Entonces, Setsuna gira levemente su mirada hacia donde estaban Konoka y Kazuki, y sintió una punzada de celos en su pecho.

Ahí estaban ellos dos, bailando de lo mas felices y divirtiéndose como cualquier par de jóvenes adolescentes, pero Setsuna, aun sabiendo de los sentimientos de Nodoka, no puede evitar sentir esa molesta irritación al ver a su Ojou-sama poner esa expreci´n de felicidad con otra persona que no sea la espadachín. Asi es, Setsuna sentía celos.

" _¿Qué estara mirando tan fijamente Setsuna-san?"_ –Penso Asuna y dirigio su mirada hacia donde Setsuna estaba mirando. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreir de satisfacción y un poco divertida al ver a su amiga, quien normalmente tiene una actitud tranquila, sentir celos hacia alguien-

"Rayos…" –Murmuro Setsuna algo molesta al ver lo felices que se veían juntos Kazuki y Konoka-

Pero para la suerte de la espadachín, Ayaka decidio que ya era hora de hacer los "cambios" de parejas.

" _¡Cambio!"_

Al decir esa palabra, al igual que la vez anterior, todas las parejas se movieron como locos para buscarse otra. Con una rapidez impresionante, Setsuna corrió hacia Konoka para tomarla de nuevo como su compañera, pero no tuvo en cuenta que había una multitud de gente que las taparía.

De repente, la espadachín noto que había una mano de alguien que traba de salir al exterior.

"¡Ya voy Ojou-sama!" –Exclamo Setsuna-

Setsuna tomo con todas sus fuerzas de esa mano, pensando que era de su amada princesa. Pero se había equivocado.

"Q-Que!?" –Dijo Setsuna confundida- "N-Nodoka-san?"

"Eh…? Setsuna-san?" –Dijo Nodoka igual de confundida-

"Si tu estas aquí…¿Dónde esta Ojou-sama?" –Dijo Setsuna mientras buscaba con la mirada a la heredera Konoe-

Es entonces que Setsuna encuentra a Konoka, quien ahora era pareja de Negi Springfield , su profesor, y encuentra a unos metros alejados de ellos a Yue como pareja de Asuna.

"Demonios…" –Dijo Setsuna suspirando-

"Bueno…las cosas no salieron tan mal, no?" –Dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa a Setsuna-

Setsuna, quien hasta hace unos segundos, tenía una gran irritación hacia Kazuki al estar cerca de Konoka, ya estaba tranquila y serena, al haberse esfumado esas emociones.

"Si, jeje" –Dijo Setsuna con una risa nerviosa-

De repente, la música empezó a sonar, y las parejas empezaron a bailar.

Kazuki entonces, se acerca a Setsuna y le da su mano.

"¿Me concedes esta pieza?" –Dijo él en tono burlon-

"Como gustes" –Dijo Setsuna en tono burlon y tomando su mano-

Kazuki algo nervioso, tomo con una mano la cintura de Setsuna y con la otra, la entrelazo junto con la mano de la espadachín, quedando ahora a unos centimetros de cerca.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a bailar al compas de la música, que era lenta y con una tonada romántica.

A medid que bailaban, Setsuna no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo estaba disfrutando, al igual que Kazuki, quien se sonrojo un poco por la hermosa sonrisa de la espadachín.

Ambos jóvenes lo estaban haciendo muy bien, sus movimientos eran elegantes y seguros. Muchas personas se estaban sorprendiendo de la habilidad de ellos en el baile, e incluso sacaban fotografías de ellos.

Mientras los jóvenes bailaban, las chicas que estaban de espectadoras, no podían evitar de comer con la mirada a "Kazuki", quien tenía una mirada muy intensa y concentrada en la espadachín, pero dejaba un aire de serenidad en su alrededor.

Así es, esas chicas que estaban de espectadoras sentían celos de Setsuna por bailar con un chico tan guapo y sereno.

Mientras bailaban, Setsuna no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa por la mirada de Kazuki, que como se dijo antes, era muy intensa y llena de seguridad. Setsuna sentía que sus rodillas estaban temblando y que caería o haría algún movimiento torpe en cualquier momento.

Kazuki se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y decidió hacer un movimiento que creía que aligeraría la tensión de la medio demonio.

Kazuki de repente, tomo la mano de Setsuna, y luego solto la otra, haciendo que la espadachín diera una vuelta completa sobre si misma. A continuación, Kazuki tomo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Setsuna alzándola verticalmente hacia arriba, provocando el asombro y exitacion de todos los espectadores.

Setsuna no paraba de sonrojarse ante los movimientos repentinos de su compañero, y Kazuki no paraba de mirar fijamente a la espadachín.

Cuando la música estaba a punto de finalizar, Kazuki acorto la distancia de los cuerpos entre él y su compañera. Después con su mano izquierda sostuvo la espalda de la espadachín, mientras que ella, con su mano derecha se sostenía del cuello de él.

Todos los espectadores, chicos y chicas, aplaudieron y gritaron con gran euforia y exitacion el gran baile que habían hecho Kazuki y Setsuna.

Negi y Konoka, quienes giraron su mirada hacia ellos, sintieron una gran punzada en su pecho, combinado con un sentimiento de amargura y tristeza en su corazón, al ver que las personas que más querían, estaban muy cerca de si.

De repente, Kazuki reacciono a la posición en la que estaba su compañera, e inmediatamente se puso de pie con sus mejillas completamente rojas y con unos nervios que superaban a la de la propia media demonio.

"Vaya, no sabias que bailabas bien Nodoka-san" –Dijo Setsuna un poco ruborizada y con una sonrisa en su rostro-

"S-Si…ni yo tampoco…" –Dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa nerviosa y con su mano detrás de su cabeza-

De repente, sus amigas y compañeras de clase, se acercaron a Kazuki y Setsuna con gran felicidad.

"Ustedes bailaron muy bien Sakrazaki y Kazuki-kun!" –Dijo Haruna dando un pulgar arriba-

"Vaya Setsuna-san, tienes que enseñarme a bailar asi" –Dijo Asuna guiñándole el ojo a Setsuna-

"He sacado muchas fotografías de ustedes dos" –Dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa al par de bailarines- "Ya puedo verlo en la portada del periódico escolar, _'La misteriosa pareja de Mahora; la joven espadachín y el misterioso caballero!'_ –Decia Kazumi con brillo en los ojos-

Kazuki y Setsuna se le cayeron en la nunca una gota estilo anime.

"P-Por cierto…¿Dónde esta Ojou-sama?" –Dijo Setsuna buscando con la mirada a Konoka-

"Konoka? Esta por allí, junto con Negi" –Dijo Asuna señalando el lugar de las bebidas-

"Gracias!" –Dijo Setsuna y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la curandera-

"E-Espera!" –Dijo Kazuki, quien siguió a Setsuna para encontrarse con su amado profesor-

Mientras tanto, Konoka y Negi se estaban sirviendo una bebida parecida al ponche de color rojo. Ambos chicos, tenían una mirada de angustia y tristeza al pensar en la posibilidad de que, las personas que ellos más amaban tendrían una relación mas alla de la amistad.

" _¿Por qué me duele que Secchan sea feliz con alguien más…?_ –Penso Konoka triste- _"¿Acaso eso significa que yo…a Secchan…la…?"_

De repente, los pensamientos de Negi y Konoka fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de las personas de quienes menos lo esperaban.

"Ojou-sama!" –Grito Setsuna agitando su brazo para que Konoka la viera-

"Negi-sensei!" –Grito Kazuki sonrojado al ver a Negi-

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Setsuna y Konoka intercambiaron sus miradas sonrojándose, y provocando que sus corazones latieran muy rápido.

Kazuki se quedo parado, frente a Negi, muy nervioso, y con su cara roja hasta las orejas. Su corazón no paraba de latir al estar a unos metros cerca de Negi. Él quería hablar con él, pero estaba inmóvil por los nervios.

"H-Hola Secchan" –Dijo Konoka para romper el hielo- "¿Por qué no estas con las demás? Se veían muy exitadas al ver…tu baile con Kazuki-kun…" –Esa ultima parte la había dicho casi en un susurro pero la espadachín logro escucharlo-

"Eh? B-Bueno, estaba preoupada por usted, ya que no la encontré con las demás" –Dijo Setsuna algo nerviosa-

"Solo estaba aquí, junto a Negi-kun, tomando una bebida" –Dijo Konoka sonriendo-

"Si…eso parece…" –Dijo Setsuna-

Sin nada mas que decir, había un gran silencio que reinaba entre las dos chicas y los dos chicos.

Incomoda por el silencio, Kazuki decidio hablar.

"¿Por qué no vamos a bailar con las demás?" –Dijo Kazuki señalando hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa- "Al parecer, Yukihiro-san pondrá otro tipo de música diferente al de salón"

"S-Si, buena idea Kazuki-kun" –Dijo Konoka yendo hacia las demás-

"Yo les seguire también" –Dijo Negi, algo nervioso y sonrojando, acompañando a Konoka-

"Vaya, bien hecho Nodoka-san…" –Dijo Setsuna suspirando- "Pudiste llevar a esos dos con las demás"

"Si…sentía que de alguna forma te lo debía…" –Dijo Kazuki-

"¿A que te refieres Nodoka-san?" –Pregunto Setsuna confundida-

"Si no fuera por mi repentino cambio de genero…tu ahora podrías estar preparándole chocolates tranquilamente a Konoka-san…y yo a Negi-sensei…" –Dijo Kazuki algo deprimido-

"Hey, no te preocupes" –Dijo Setsuna poniendo una mano en el hombro de él- "No estoy enfadada contigo o te culpo de lo ocurrido" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa- "En realidad, creo que gracias a ti, tengo más confianza para…bueno…d-decirle lo que siento a…K-Kono-chan…" -Al decir eso ultimo, su cara se puso completamente roja-

Kazuki estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga, e inmediatamente, le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Setsuna por animarlo.

"Gracias Setsuna-san…por animarme" –Dijo Kazuki a la espadachín-

"No hay problema" –Dijo Setsuna sonriendo-

Ambos jóvenes estaban caminando directo hacia las demás chicas tranquilamente, y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero entonces, mientras caminaban, unos niños que iban corriendo por la pista, chocaron con Setsuna, provocando que ella se tropiece hacia adelante, a punto de caer.

Pero Kazuki, corre hacia ella para evitar la caída, pero no tomo en cuenta que él también se tropezaría, dando como resultado, algo muy malo.

Al tropezarse Kazuki hacia Setsuna, dio como resultado que la distancia de ambos se acortara hacia nada, dándose un rápido pero suave beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, ellos estaban en el suelo, con sus caras completamente rojas, y sus corazones latiendo a mil por minuto.

Al reaccionar, ambos se pusieron de pie, y ruborizados, decidieron tratar de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, pero para su mala suerte, hubieron dos personas que vieron aquello y que sintieron una gran punzada en el pecho, como si su corazón se partiera en miles de pedazos.

Aquellas personas eran Konoka Konoe y Negi Springfield.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Yo: Y? Que les parecio? :D**

 **Setsuna: Tu… *Desenfunda a Yuunagi* ¡Eres una maldita! *Corre hacia mi!**

 **Yo: Oh mierda! *Corro :'v***

 **Konoka: Bueno, no estuvo mal, aunque me pregunto que pasara en el siguiente :D**

 **Yo: K-Konoka! Ayudame! D': *Setsuna tenia a la autora contra la pared y con su espada MUY cerca de su cuello* S-Si quieren ver lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, dejen sus reviews! :'v**

 **Konoka: Sayonara! ^^**

 **PD: Muchas gracias al usuario** _ **tojaka**_ **por leer y comentar mi fic :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: Konichiwa lectores-san! nwn/ Disculpen la tardanza xD la escuela y los exámenes me quitan el tiempo que tengo para escribir :'v Pero no importa, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic,** _ **Gender Bender**_ **:D**

 **Konoka: Hai Azuna! :D**

 **Yo: Konoka! Hola! :D**

 **Setsuna: Hoy estas inesperadamente feliz… U¬¬**

 **Yo: Bueno es que…finalmente lei el nuevo capitulo de UQ Holder en español! Fue simplemente genial! *Salto de alegría xD***

 **Setsuna: Bien…espero que no me causes otra desgracia en este capítulo… U-.-**

 **Yo: Oh claro que no… *Miro picara a Setsuna* en realidad…te va a gustar MUCHO el capítulo de hoy…jejeje…**

 **Setsuna: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto… -.-**

 **Yo: Yosh! Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero agradecer a los usuarios** _ **tojaka**_ **y** _ **nanofate assault**_ **por leer y comentar este fic :'D *Sonrio emocionada* Ahora, sin más interrupciones…disfruten de este capítulo!**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, todo es del gran Akamatsu-sensei :3**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Ambos, "Kazuki" Kudo y Setsuna Sakurazaki estaban nerviosos, avegonzados y muy agitados. Y como no estarlo, debido a que por culpa de cierto accidente, ellos se dieron un beso accidental en los labios que los dejo completamente colorados de la vergüenza. Los dos jóvenes decidieron caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras, y olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Pero lo que ellos no tuvieron en cuenta es que, hubo dos personas que presenciaron con sus propios ojos ese beso.

La curandera y amiga de la infancia de Setsuna, Konoka Konoe, y el mago prodigioso, Negi Springfield.

Al ver como esas dos personas que ellas amaban con todo su corazón, se besaban entre sí, no pudieron evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, una irritación indescriptible, y una tensión que dejo a ambos sin aire.

"Ojou-sama" –Dijo Setsuna sonriente mientras miraba a su princesa- "Lamento la espera, es que…eh…"

"E-Es que me caí y Setsuna-chan me ayudo a levantarme" –Dijo Kazuki, nervioso, con una mano detrás de su cabeza-

"A-Ah…ya veo…" –Dijo la curandera nerviosa, y con ganas de llorar- "S-Saben, voy a ir al baño por un momento…" –Dijo Konoka-

"Y-Yo…yo también ire al baño…" –Dijo Negi-

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron responder debido a que los jóvenes magos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia sus respectivos baños.

"Ojou-sama…" –Dijo Setsuna, confundida, mirando hacia donde corrió Konoka-

"Negi-sensei…" –Dijo Kazuki, mirando hacia donde corrió Negi-

Setsuna y Kazuki muy extrañados por la actitud de sus amigos, decidieron esperarlos a que salgan del baño para preguntarles sobre sus actitud.

Pero algo extraño ocurrio.

Ya había pasado media hora, y Negi y Konoka no aparecían. Muy preocupados por ellos, Setsuna y Kazuki fueron a los baños donde se habían dirigido los jóvenes magos.

"Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei!" –Grito Kazuki cuando estaba en el baño de hombre, pero n hubo respuesta- "Él…no esta aquí…"

"Ojou-sama!" –Grito Setsuna en el baño de mujeres- "Ojou-sama! ¿¡Estas aquí!?" –Setsuna espero unos minutos, pero solo hubo absoluto silencio- "Demonios…"

Luego de buscar por casi toda la mansión Yukihiro, Setsuna y Kazuki no sabían que hacer.

"Busquemos afuera!" –Exclamo Kazuki señalando la puerta de salida- Tu y yo iremos por lados diferentes y buscaremos a Konoka-san y Negi-sensei"

"Bien" –Dijo Setsuna-

Ambos fueron hacia la entrada y salieron por caminos distintos. Kazuki fue hacia un lugar mas cercano al bosque, mientras que Setsuna se quedo cerca de la mansión. Es entonces que ella se decide por investigar en el tejado, ya que habían olvidado revisar allí.

Cuando Setsuna, salta a gran velocidad hacia el tejado, iluminado por la luz de la luna, ella se encuentra con nada más y nada menos que con el joven niño mago, de cabello pelirrojo, y con su baculo a su lado. Era Negi Springfield.

"Negi-sensei!" –Sonrie Setsuna y corre hacia Negi- Te estábamos buscando junto a Nodoka-san, que haces aquí?" –Pregunto interrogante-

"A-Ah, pues yo…s-solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, nada mas" –Sonrie Negi con una mirada nerviosa-

"Solo eso?" –Dijo Setsuna no muy convencida-

"S-Si! E-Es solo eso!" –Dijo Negi aun más nervioso-

"Esta bien…" –Dijo Setsuna desconfiada-

En ese momento, Negi desvia su mirada hacia adelante, teniendo claramente una plena vista de la luna, y el negro cielo estrellado. Negi se pregunta al ver el cielo, que estará haciendo su amada estudiante, Nodoka Miyazaki.

Al pensar en ella, el niño no pudo evitar sentir una gran punzada en su corazón, y una serie de pensamientos negativos salieron en su mente. Tales como celos, tristeza, enojo, etc.

Setsuna se percata de la mirada triste que tenía su profesor y se decide a preguntarle lo que ocurre.

"Negi-sensei…le ocurre algo?" –Pregunto Setsuna, sentándose al lado del niño-

"Setsuna-san…tu…que sientes por Miyazaki-san?" –Pregunto Negi-

"Eh?" –Dijo Setsuna confundida por la pregunta de Negi- Bueno…Nodoka-san es una buena amiga y compañera de clase…por que preguntas?"

"Solo eso?" –Dijo Negi apretando sus puños- "No nos estas ocultando algo sobre ustedes dos a nosotros?" –En ese momento, Negi levanto su mirada hacia la espadachín-

Setsuna estaba sorprendida por la actitud del niño mago. Nunca había visto una mirada tan furiosa en sus ojos. En eso, Setsuna entendio el porque de la actitud del joven profesor.

"Negi-sensei…estas enamorado de Nodoka-san?" –Pregunto Setsuna con una sonrisa a Negi-

"Eh!?" –Negi no pudo evitar ponerse rojo a tal pregunta- "E-Espera, p-porque lo d-dices Setsuna-san…" –Tartamudeaba Negi nervioso-

"Negi-sensei, puedo ver en usted esa mirada cuando piensa en Nodoka-san…" –Dijo Setsuna- "Esa mirada en que quieres estar a su lado y protegerla cueste lo que cueste"

"A-Ah, bueno, yo…" –Empezaba a decir Negi- "Esta bien…tienes razón Setsuna-san…yo quiero a Nodoka-san…" –Bajo la mirada- "La quiero mucho…es por eso que…me dolio ver cuando ustedes dos se besaron…"

Ahora la sorprendida y avergonzada era Setsuna.

"L-Lo viste!?" –Agarro de los hombros a Negi con su cara completamente roja- "N-N-No es lo que parece Negi-sensei! S-Solo fue un accidente! No ocurrio porque queríamos!" –Dijo Setsuna-

Negi se quedo sorprendido por la declaración de Setsuna, "¿Accidente?", eso quería decir que…¿Él estuvo enojado por nada?

"Q-Que?" –Dijo Negi pasmado- "¿Accidente? ¿A que te refieres Setsuna-san?"

"Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando íbamos de camino hacia ustedes, yo casi me tropiezo, entonces, Nodoka-san fue rápida y trato de levantarme, pero…" –Las mejillas de Setsuna se ponen rojas- "P-Por error nos b-besamos…"

Negi aun seguía sorprendido, pero por dentro estaba feliz, ya que Nodoka solo quería a Setsuna como una amiga…lo que significaba que él tenía una oportunidad.

"Ya veo…" –Negi inconscientemente sonrio, lo cual fue notado por la espadachín- "Gracias por aclarar el malentendido…"

"¿Estas feliz, no Negi-sensei?" –Dijo Setsuna mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-

"E-Eh? B-Bueno…s-si…" –Dijo Negi sonrojándose-

Es entonces que Setsuna se percata de algo.

"Oiga Negi-sensei…ahora que lo pienso…¿Sabe donde esta Ojou-sama?" –Dijo Setsuna preocupada-

"¿Konoka-san? Pense que ella estaba con ustedes…" –Negi pone una mirada pensativa y pone su mano derecha en su barbilla- "No tengo idea" –Suspiro-

"Rayos…" –Gira su mirada al cielo- "Entonces seguire buscándola…"

"Bien…buena suerte Setsuna-san" –Dijo Negi levantando el pulgar arriba-

Setsuna sonríe por las palabras de su profesor y se decide a buscar a su princesa.

La espadachín se queda quieta por unos segundos, y en un instante libera de su espalda unas grandes y hermosas alas blancas, con plumas de ave, haciendo alusión a la tribu que ella pertenecía antes de ser expulsada por dicha alas blancas.

"Hasta luego Negi-sensei…y espero que la próxima vez que veas a Nodoka-san, le digas lo que realmente sientes" –Dijo Setsuna con serenidad en su voz-

Dicho esto, Setsuna salio volando por el cielo buscando con la mirada a Konoka.

 _Cerca del Bosque…_

En un área cerca del bosque, con algunos arboles y arbustos, estaba reflejada bajo la clara luz de luna, una hermosa chica, sentada en el suelo, y llorando. La chica era de piel clara, cabello y ojos de color chocolate, y tenía la mirada y su corazón completamente afligidos. Era indudablemente Konoka Konoe.

"Secchan…" –Decia Konoka mientras aun lagrimeaba y con la voz algo quebrada-

"¿Konoka-san?" –Dijo una voz-

De repente, ella gira su mirada hacia una persona que estaba a unos metros de ella, entonces, esa persona se acerco e iluminado por la luz de la bella luna, se pudo notar quien era. La persona recién aparecida era un chico alto, de cabello algo alborotado y purpura, con ojos del mismo color. Tez clara y tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Ese chico era Kazuki Kudo, quien era originalmente, la estudiante de Mahora, Nodoka Miyazaki.

"Kazuki…kun?" –Dijo Konoka mientras desviaba su mirada para que el chico no viera su rostro lleno de lagrimas-

"Konoka-san que hace aqui?" –Dijo Kazuki mientras corría hacia la curandera- "Espera…usted…esta llorando?" –Dijo preocupado- "¿Qué…que le ocurrio Konoka-san?"

"N-No es nada…" –Dijo Konoka esbozando una falsa sonrisa- "S-Solo son tonterías…no es…nada importante…"

"Si son solo tonterías…" –Dijo Kazuki tomando de los hombros a Konoka- "Entonces no será un problema que me lo cuente, no?" –Dijo él con mirada decidida-

Al ver la actitud y mirada tan decidida de Kazuki, Konoka no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente. Hundiendo su cara en el pecho del joven, ella rompió a llorar y conto poco a poco su problema.

"Yo…los vi…a ti y Secchan…" –Dijo Konoka- "Besandose…"

"Q-Que!?" –Dijo Kazuki sorprendido- "E-Espera!" –Dijo él apartando a Konoka y tomándola de los hombros- "N-No es lo que parece! Eso solo fue un accidente!" –Dijo Kazuki entre nervioso y avergonzado-

"Que?" –Dijo Konoka sorprendida-

Kazuki entonces se dispuso a contar en esos últimos minutos lo que en realidad había sucedido entre el "beso" entre él y Setsuna. Konoka no podía parar de sorprender por cada palabra que decía Kazuki, aunque hubo un momento que Konoka dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, al tener tal felicidad porque su Secchan no estaba enamorada de Kazuki.

Kazuki era bueno observando, y rápidamente noto esa pequeña sonrisa que esbozo Konoka. Es por eso, que él aprovecho esa ocasión para hacerle una gran pregunta a la curandera.

"Konoka-san…que sientes por Setsuna-chan?" –Dijo Kazuki sonriendo por la felicidad de Konoka-

"E-Eh?" –Dijo Konoka nerviosa pero aun sonriendo- "Bueno…Secchan es…" –Dijo Konoka tratando de elegir las palabras correctas- "Es…la persona más maravillosa que conocí en toda mi vida, y al mismo tiempo…mi mejor amiga…" –Dijo esta ultima frase en un tono triste-

Kazuki noto ese tono de la voz de Konoka en la ultima parte de la frase, y rápidamente se aferro a ella para que no llorara otra vez. Konoka aunque estaba algo sorprendida por la acción del chico, decidio aferrarse más a él.

Unos minutos después, la maga que aun no estaba del todo recuperada, decidio encarar a Kazuki para verlo directamente.

"Kazuki-kun…si te confieso algo…prometes no decírselo a Secchan?" –Dijo Konoka con la mirada baja-

"S-Si…" –Dijo Kazuki nervioso, pero luego tomo aire y puso un tono más serio en su voz- "Confie en mi"

"Gracias Kazuki-kun" –Dijo Konoka con una sonrisa triste-

En ese momento, Konoka empieza a contarle a Kazuki su reencuentro con Setsuna hace unos años, las cosas que sucedieron en Kyoto, y las aventuras que tuvieron en el Mundo Magico. Al hacerlo, la curandera no podía evitar sonreír cálidamente al recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron ambas amigas, y también cuando Setsuna siempre la protegía.

Al terminar de hablar, Konoka suspiro y se seco algunas lagrimas que tenía en su rostro.

"Espera…eso quiere decir que…" –Kazuki estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía parar de sonreír y tener un sentimiento de felicidad en su corazón, por la espadachín y la curandera-

"S-Se que te sonara raro…¡Pero te equivocas!¡El amor es amor, no importa si es con chica y chica o viceversa!¡Yo amo a Secchan y eso nadie, nunca, me podrán quitar este sentimiento que tengo en mi corazón!" –Al decir esto, la chica de cabello castaño miro tristemente al suelo, y empezó a lagrimear nuevamente-

"Konoka-san…" –Dijo Kazuki mirando atonito la actitud de su amiga- _"Esto es sorprendente…Konoka-san ama a Setsuna-san, al igual que ella…espera…eso quiere decir que hay amor mutuo entre ellas…"_ –Kazuki sonríe y camina hacia Konoka-

El joven chico entonces, decide actuar calmada y serenamente a la situación por el bien de Konoka. Entonces, él abraza a la curandera, provocando que ella se aferre más al joven adolescente, cesando las lágrimas a los pocos minutos.

"Y-Yo, no se si Secchan siente lo mismo por mi…Kazuki-kun, no quiero arruinar la amistad de nosotras…yo no…" –Decia Konoka con voz algo quebrada-

" _¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo decirle a Konoka-san que Setsuna la quiere porque eso debería hacerlo ella, y tampoco puedo decirle que se olvide de sus sentimientos por que eso la lastimaría más…"_ –Penso Kazuki, entonces se le ocurrio algo- "Konoka-san…yo creo que Setsuna-chan la quiere mucho…más de lo que usted cree" –Dijo él dándole a Konoka una sonrisa calida-

Konoka se sorprendio por la actitud madura de Kazuki e inmediatamente se reincorpora.

"Gracias por animarme Kazuki-kun…" –Dijo Konoka dándole una sonrisa-

"Bien…creo que ya es momento de volver a la fiesta, no?" –Dijo Kazuki- "Setsuna-chan estuvo muy preocupada por su desaparición, así que no deberíamos hacerla esperar" –Dijo Kazuki sonriendo-

"E-Espera Kazuki-kun!" –Dijo la curandera tomando de la muñeca al joven-

"¿Qué sucede Konoka-san?" –Dijo Kazuki algo nervioso-

"P-Podrías hacerme un favor?" –Dijo Konoka nerviosa y algo ruborizada-

"¿Qué sucede?" –Dijo el adolescente entre nervioso y preocupado-

Konoka algo nerviosa, se acerco al joven y empezó a contarle su petición.

 _Mientras tanto, con Setsuna….._

En pleno cielo negro y estrellado, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, tez clara, y con un gran par de alas blancas, volando sobre los arboles para encontrar a su amiga de la infancia y gran amor, Konoka Konoe.

"Rayos…¿Dónde estas Ojou-sama?" –Se dijo para si misma Setsuna con tono preocupado- "Si esto sigue asi, tendré que volver a la fiesta…tal vez, Nodoka-san la habrá encontrado y la llevo allí"

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos, Setsuna siguió sobrevolando el bosque, entonces, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida en la búsqueda, milagrosamente encontró, por medio de un agujero entre unos arboles, a Kazuki y Konoka.

"Ojou-sama!" –Exclamo Setsuna contenta-

Setsuna vuela a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes estudiantes.

Al llegar allí, ella iba a decirles al par de jóvenes que los había encontrado, pero Setsuna se detuvo en seco, detrás de un árbol al ver a sus dos amigas en un ambiente….inusual.

" _¿P-Porque me estoy escondiendo?"_ –Penso Setsuna para si se había escondido detrás de un árbol que estaba a unos metros de Kazuki y Konoka-

"Yo…tengo algo que decirte…es algo muy importante para mi…" –Dijo Konoka con la vista baja y con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos-

"D-Dimelo…" –Dijo Kazuki nervioso-

"Yo…no dejo de pensar en ti en todo el tiempo…cuando te veo con algúna otra chica, siento mucha irritación en el pecho, y…cuando estoy contigo siento una gran felicidad en mi corazón…" –Traga saliva- "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que…" –Konoka levanta su mirada- "¡Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo!" –Dijo la curandera con una mirada penetrante-

Ante tales palabras, Kazuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, mientras que Setsuna, que había escuchado todo, sintió una gran punzada en su pecho, como si la hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo y su mente se "desconecto" de la realidad por unos segundos… _"Eso no podía estar pasando…"_ … _"¿Es eso lo que realmente siente Kono-chan?"_ …y… _"¿Por qué?"_ ese era el tipo de innumerables pensamientos que tenía la espadachín en ese preciso momento.

"¿Por qué…?'" –Susurro Setsuna con el corazón roto y con una rapidez impresionante, salio corriendo fuera del lugar-

Pero aunque la espadachín, hubiera susurrado esas palabras, Konoka pudo escucharlas aunque se encontraban a distancia.

"Secchan…" –Susurro Konoka mirando hacia adelante-

"¿Qué sucede Konoka-san?" –Dijo Kazuki preocupado-

"Debemos ir por Secchan!" –Exclamo Konoka corriendo hacia la espadachín-

"Eh!? E-Espera!" –Dijo Kazuki- "Deberiamos llamar a Negi-sensei!"

"Tienes razón!" –Dijo Konoka- "Ve tu a llamar a Negi-kun, yo ire tras Secchan mientras aun hay tiempo!" –Dijo algo agitada-

"EH!?" –Dijo Kazuki sonrojado- "¿¡Y-Yo!? ¡P-Pero a donde iremos!"

"Ve a decirle a Negi-sensei que iremos al Arbol del Mundo!" –Dijo Konoka-

Kazuki no pudo responder al pedido de Konoka, debido a que ella corrió lo suficientemente rápido para dejar al joven adolescente solo y confundido en el bosque.

"Yo…¿Volvere a la fiesta…donde esta Negi-sensei?" –Inmediatamente Kazuki se sonrojo fuertemente- "¡No!" –Giro su cabeza a ambos lados- "Olvida esos pensamientos Nodoka ¡Debo ayudar a Konoka-san ahora!" –Se dijo el joven Kazuki y rápidamente partió rumbo hacia la mansión Yukihiro en donde se encontraba su profesor, Negi Springfield-

 _Más Tarde…_

Setsuna volo a toda velocidad hacia el único lugar en donde creía ella, nadie podría encontrarla. En ese momento, Setsuna estaba bajo el árbol del mundo, exhausta por correr y muy angustiada por lo que ella acababa de ver.

"¿Q-Que fue eso…?"-Se decía Setsuna mientras jadeaba para recobrar el aire- "¿Por qué Ojou-sama le dijo eso…a Nodoka-san?"

La espadachín estaba muy confundida, no sabía que pensar o que creer. Pero lo peor es que el dolor de su corazón no había desaparecido, al contrario, esté solo había aumentado, ahora mismo sentía que por cada minuto que pasaba, ella era atravesada por un cuchillo en el pecho.

Setsuna al recordar las ultimas palabras que escucho de Konoka, no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco.

Ella rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas que estaban brotando e inconscientemente se echo al suelo, y observo con una mirada perdida, hacia el cielo.

"Duele…" –Susurro ella con tristeza mientras se tocaba su pecho con su mano izquierda- "Duele mucho…"

Mientras Setsuna observaba el cielo con la mirada perdida, el calido viento de la noche recorría su cara, dando una extraña sensación de confort en el ambiente.

De repente, unos extraños y delgados, pero calidos brazos envuelven a Setsuna, dando como resultado que la espadachín ruborizada rápidamente se de cuenta de quien es la persona por la cual esta siendo abrazada desde atrás.

"O-Ojou-sama!" –Dijo Setsuna ruborizada y girando su vista hacia la curandera Konoka Konoe-"¿Q-Que esta haciendo a-aquí?" –Dijo Setsuna nerviosa-

Konoka no se inmuto por la reacción de Setsuna, y le dedico una sonrisa calida a su compañera, provocando que la espadachín se ponga mas roja de lo que ya estaba antes.

Setsuna aun confundida por lo sucedido ahora, decide hablar, aunque con cierto temor en su voz.

"Ojou-sama, no deberías estar en la fiesta…junto con Kazuki-kun?" –Dijo la espadachín a Konoka-

"Kazuki-kun?" –Repitio Konoka confundida- "¿Qué tiene que ver Kazuki-kun con esto Secchan?"

Setsuna se sentía irritada, aunque le doliera, no soportaba ver como su Ojou-sama le mentía en la cara.

"N-No es nada…" –Dijo Setsuna desviando la mirada- "Es mejor que nos vayamos Ojou-sama, deben estar preocupados por nosotras"

Setsuna dio la vuelta y decidio ir a paso rápido hacia la mansión Yukihiro, pero de repente, una mano que toma su muñeca la detiene sorprendiéndola.

Al voltearse, Setsuna vio como Konoka con una mirada seria e intensa, tomo su muñeca y la detuvo allí. Ella no tenía intenciones de irse.

"Ojou-sama…" –Dijo Setsuna sorprendida-

"Secchan, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que me expliques lo que sucede" –Dijo Konoka-

Setsuna quedo inmóvil ante la declaración de Konoka.

De repente, llegan al lugar Kazuki Kudo y Negi Springfield, en el que esté ultimo llevaba en su baculo al joven Kazuki. Ambos jóvenes, aun sonrojados, se bajaron del baculo del niño profesor, y se dispusieron a buscar a Konoka y Setsuna.

Mientras miraban por los alrededores, Kazuki logra visualizar no solo a Setsuna, sino también a Konoka quien estaba de pie frente a la espadachín.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" –Susurro Kazuki-

De repente, Kazuki recordó el "favor" que le había pedido anteriormente la curandera, y se sobresalto al pensar que "ese" momento ya estaba ocurriendo.

"Oh! Ahí están Setsuna-san y Konoka-san!" –Exclamo Negi feliz de haber encontrado a sus estudiantes-

Negi estaba a punto de ir y llamar a Konoka y Setsuna para que vayan con ellos a la fieta, pero Kazuki, quien sabía que en ese momento, era indispensable que Konoka y Setsuna estuvieran "a solas", prosiguió a hacer lo siguiente que era; taparle la boca a Nego con una mano, y con la otra, lo jalo del cuello de la chaqueta, quedándose así ambos, escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, y con vista plena de la escena entre la espadachín y la curandera.

"Q-Que haces Nodoka-san?" –Dijo Negi nervioso y sonrojado-

"Shh, s-silencio Negi-sensei…Konoka-san va a hacer algo importante y nosotros no podemos impedírselo…" –Dijo Kazuki un poco nervioso-

"Algo importante? Que sería eso?" –Dijo Negi curioso-

"Observe sensei…" –Dijo Kazuki mirando hacia Konoka y Setsuna-

Aunque ambos, maestro y alumno (o alumna, ya no se xD) estaban allí escondidos por el bien personal de Konoka y Setsuna, ambos no pudieron evitar sentir el fuerte y acelerado latidos de sus corazones al estar tan cerca, e incluso sus nervios y vergüenza era tanta, que ambos sentían que sus mejillas ardían.

Ademas de eso, el cuerpo de ambos, estaba, aunque temblando un poco por los nervios antes dichos, también estaban petrificados al observar fijamente solamente a Konoka y Setsuna.

"¿E-Explicar? N-No entiendo a lo que se refiere Ojou-sama" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"Secchan…no me mientas…" –Dijo Konoka con una mirada triste y suplicante a la espadachín- "¿Por qué me evitas?"

"¿E-Evitarte? N-No se de que habla Ojou-sama…" –Dijo Setsuna desviando la mirada-

En ese instante, Konoka camino a paso lento pero decidido hacia la medio demonio. Setsuna estaba nerviosa, y por eso, por cada paso que daba la curandera hacia ella, Setsuna daba un paso hacia atrás, sucesivamente, hasta que en un momento, Setsuna no pudo retroceder más debido a que lo bloqueaba parte del Arbol del Mundo detrás de ella.

En ese preciso momento, Konoka se acerca a Setsuna hasta estar de pie frente a ella, a tan solo unos pasos. A continuación, Konoka se acerca todavía más y con su mano calida, toca suavemente la mejilla de Setsuna.

"Secchan…" –Susurro Konoka con un leve sonrojo-

"Ojou-sama…" –Susurro Setsuna con el rostro colorado pero con su mirada fija en los ojos penetrantes de Konoka-

En ese momento, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ellas no estaban haciendo caso a su alrededor…con cada minuto…con cada segundo…sus latidos aumentaban más…y más…hasta que Konoka se acerco lo suficiente a su compañera hasta a estar solo unos pocos centrimetros cerca.

Antes de que ocurriera algo, Setsuna impulso sus pies sobre la heredera Konoe, y salto sobre ella, dejándola unos pasos atrás, pero Konoka fue rápida, y con correr lo suficiente, fue capaz de alcanzar a la Shinmenryuu.

"Secchan espera!" –Exclamo Konoka detrás de Setsuna-

Setsuna no hizo caso y siguió corriendo, entonces Konoka tomo la muñeca de la espadachín y la detuvo por unos instantes.

"Porque…" –Susurro Konoka con su flequillo cubriéndole la vista- "¿Por qué huyes Secchan?" –Dijo la curandera levantando la vista-

"Yo…" –Dijo la espadachín desviando la vista-

En ese momento lagrimas brotaron por los ojos de Konoka, y segundos después…ella rompió en llanto.

Setsuna estaba sorprendida por ese acto, e ignorando su corazón dolido, fue rápidamente a darle un abrazo inconscientemente a su amada.

Konoka, quien estaba sorprendida, se aferro más al pecho de Setsuna, sonrojando a esta ultima.

Ella no soportaba ver llorar a su amiga por su culpa, entonces, decidio hablar.

"Perdoname…Kono-chan…" –Dijo en un Setsuna un poco sonrojada- "No llores más….no me gusta verte triste"

Konoka estaba en ese instante, con el corazón muy acelerado y con las mejillas coloradas.

"¿Por qué huyes?" –Dijo Konoka con la voz algo quebrada-

Setsuna ante tal pregunta quedo inmóvil.

No sabía que hacer o que decir.

Ella podría en ese momento, invocar sus alas y huir de allí…pero…si lo hacía, Konoka estaría más triste de lo que ya esta, y eso, ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

Tampoco se le ocurría algún argumento válido en ese momento de nervios y tensión. Por lo cual, solo había una cosa que ella sabía que podría hacer…y eso era…

Revelar sus sentimientos.

No, no podría, era imposible, una plebeya como ella no podía estar con una persona como Konoka.

Pero si ella se declarara…¿Qué pasaría si Konoka la rechazara? No serían capáz de tener la misma relación u amistad que antes…

Entonces, la espadachín opto por huir, pero en ese preciso segundo, Konoka se aferro mucho más al pecho de su amiga.

"Kono-chan, yo…" –Empezó a hablar Setsuna con un tono nervioso-

Es ahora o nunca.

Debía decirle lo que sentía a Konoka aunque ella la rechazase.

Porque si no lo hacía…no soportaría seguir viendo las lagrimas de su amada.

"Kono-chan, voy a decirte algo, así que no llores más por favor…" –Dijo Setsuna muy sonrojada pero mirando fijamente a Konoka-

"E-Eh?" –Tartamudeo Konoka nerviosa- "¿Q-Que es Secchan?"

"Kono-chan…" –Empezo a hablar Setsuna- "Desde que nos conocimos aquel día cuando eramos pequeñas, siempre considere muy especial nuestra amistad…" –Dijo Setsuna nerviosa- "E-Es por eso que siempre continúe protegiéndote…aun cuando te ignore…" –Ante aquello Setsuna noto que Konoka desvío la mirada- "Pero ahora que volvimos a ser amigas, sigo considerando nuestra amistad muy valiosa para mi…sin embargo…m-mis sentimientos por ti son mas alla de la amistad…y-y se que no es correcto que alguien como yo sienta algo más en una persona como tu…pero…eres la persona más increíble que he conocido…" –En ese momento Setsuna miro fijamente a Konoka, y ahora con su rostro MUY sonrojado- "E-Es por eso que yo…"

Ambas chicas tenían el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto, lo siguiente que diría Setsuna daría punto final a la inseguridad de sus sentimientos.

"Kono-chan, te amo…desde hace mucho…" –Dijo Setsuna con un nuevo tono de rojo en su cara-

Al decir eso, Setsuna aparto la mirada muy avergonzada, pero entonces, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, y luego unas delicadas manos tomaron su rostro, volteándola hacia adelante.

"Yo también te amo Secchan…" –Dijo Konoka en un susurro-

Inmediatamente, Konoka beso a Setsuna antes de que la espadachín pudiera decir algo.

Setsuna estaba muy sorprendida ante el acto de Konoka, incluso si eso es la cosa que más hubiera deseado desde hace mucho. Setsuna inconscientemente, rodeo la cintura de la curandera con sus brazos, y la aferro hacia ella, haciendo todavía más apasionado aquel beso.

Unos segundos después, Konoka rompió ese beso, ahora con la cara muy colorada, incluso mucho más que Setsuna.

"O-Ojou-sama…" –Dijo Setsuna muy ruborizada a Konoka-

Mientras tanto, en unos arbustos cercanos, estaban allí escondido, Kazuki y Negi, completamente rojos, y con el pequeño niño, quien tenía la nariz sangrándole al ver a Konoka y Setsuna besándose.

Pero Negi no era el único ante tal reacción, porque Kazuki estaba completamente colorado de la vergüenza al haber visto aquella escena.

" _V-V-Vaya…¡Nunca creí que Konoka-san y Setsuna-san fueran tan valientes!"_ –Penso Kazuki para sus adentros- _"Jeje, pero al final…la que se termino declarando fue Setsuna-san…"_ –Kazuki esbozo una sonrisa al pensar en eso-

 _Flashback:_

"P-Podrías hacerme un favor?" –Dijo Konoka nerviosa y algo ruborizada-

"¿Qué sucede?" –Dijo el adolescente entre nervioso y preocupado-

Konoka algo nerviosa, se acerco al joven y empezó a contarle su petición.

"QUE DICES!?" –Exclamo Kazuki entre sorprendido y sonrojado-

" Por favor Kazuki-kun!" –Dijo Konoka haciendo una reverencia con una mirada suplicante-

"E-Esta bien Konoka-san…lo hare…" –Dijo Kazuki algo avergonzado-

"Gracias Kazuki-kun" –Dijo Konoka dándole una pequeña sonrisa-

Konoka le había dicho a Kazuki que ella se le declararía a Setsuna la próxima vez que la viera, pero estaba muy nerviosa respecto a su confesión, entonces, la curandera le pidió al joven adolescente que practicara con ella la declaración.

 _Fin de Flashback…._

" _Me pregunto si tengo el suficiente valor para…decirle mis sentimientos a…"_ –Desvia su mirada, sonrojado, hacia el colorado Negi- " _Decirle mis sentimientos a Negi-sensei…"_

En ese momento, el ambiente se había tornado algo tenso, ya que ahora mismo, Negi y Kazuki estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, con sus caras completamente rojas, sus corazones latiendo muy energéticos, y sus ojos…los ojos de aquellos magos…de aquellos jóvenes enamorados…expresaban deseo, pasión, ternura y…amor.

Kazuki no sabía que hacer.

Estaba muy confundido con que hacer ahora con sus sentimientos hacia Negi, con su apariencia de chico.

" _Negi-sensei…te quiero…no más que eso…me gustas mucho…y por eso no se que hacer…ahora mismo quiero tocarte, abrazarte...besarte…pero con mi apariencia, no es bueno hacerlo con un niño…"_ –Penso Kazuki deprimido- " _Negi-sensei…cuando vuelva a ser una chica…voy a decirte lo que siento…"_

Minutos después, Negi aparece de improviso delante de Setsuna y Konoka, haciendo que se sus rostros se pongan muy rojos por la vergüenza y nervios, mientras que Kazuki también apareció detrás del niño profesor, y felicito a Setsuna por confesarse a su amada Konoka, mientras que él le guiña el ojo a Konoka, sorprendiéndola un poco, aunque supiendo exactamente lo que pensaba él con ver su mirada.

" _Mucha suerte Konoka-san, espero que tu y Setsuna-san sean muy felices"_

Al rato, los cuatro amigos llegan a la mansión Yukihiro, y como recompensa, Negi recibe un golpe de Asuna el dramatismo de Ayaka por preocuparlas por su desaparición, Setsuna y Konoka ganan la atención completa de las chicas del 3-A al ver que ellas estén saliendo oficialmente, y finalmente, Kazuki recibe la preocupación de Yue respecto a su desaparición.

Más tarde, Kazuki sale de la mansión Yukihiro para tomar un poco de aire fresco y reflexionar sobre lo que le estuvo pasando últimamente.

"Vaya, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde que me convertí en chico…" –Suspira- "Desearía ser una chica ahora mismo…podría ser capaz de hacerle un chocolate a Negi-sensei...y-y…d-declararme sin preocupación alguna…" –Suspira y observa el cielo-

Esa noche, el cielo estaba verdaderamente hermoso, con las estrellas resplandeciendo en la oscura noche, y la luna brillando e iluminando el ambiente. Ese parecía un buen ambiente romántico.

"Me voy a la cama…mañana será otro día y preocuparme no sirve de nada…" –Dijo Kazuki, comenzando a caminar hacia la Academia Mahora-

Mientras Kazuki caminaba tranquilo, con la calida brisa de la noche tocando su cara, aun seguía preguntándose que hacer respecto a sus sentimiento. Estaba aun muy inseguro, y de repente un par de fantasias sobre su futuro esta cruzándose por su cabeza.

 _Fantasia de Nodoka/Kazuki:_

Se observaba a un Kazuki algo adulto, de unos 18 años, vestido de traje, yendo a la casa de una persona, junto con un ramo de flores en una mano.

Al llegar a la puerta, él muy alegre la toca, y al instante, un chico algo alto, con una sudadera blanca, pantalones negros, y zapatos blancos la abre, notándose al instante que era un Negi Springfield de 14 años.

Kazuki se acerca al rostro del joven, y el también le corresponde…poco a poco…con el corazón de ambos latiéndole a mil, y con sus rostros muy ruborizados se acercarn hasta hacer que la distancia entre ellos sea nada, besándose finalmente.

 _Fin de Fantasia…._

"P-P-Pero que haces Nodoka!" –Se dijo Kazuki con la cara roja mientras giraba de un lado a otro su cabeza para olvidar aquellos pensamientos- "N-Negi-sensei solo es un niño…él jamas saldría con otro chico…a él solo le interesa las chicas…"

De repente, al mencionar esa ultima parte, a Kazuki se le vino otro pensamiento en mente.

 _Fantasia de Nodoka/Kazuki:_

Se veía una escena en un parque, con Kazuki tomando la mano de otra persona. Entonces, Kazuki muy sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro se acerca a besar en los labios a esa persona. Al romper el beso, Kazuki sorprendido, se da cuenta que a la persona que había besado era Setsuna Sakurazaki.

 _Fin de Fantasia…._

"Waaaah!" –Exclamo Kazuki con la cara roja corriendo hacia un árbol- "SACA-ESO-DE-TU-MENTE…NODOKA!" –Se decía Kazuki mientras se daba la cabeza contra el árbol-

Luego de ese…desperfecto, Kazuki siguió caminando hacia su habitación…pero entonces algo ocurre.

Mientras el joven caminaba tranquilo, una repentina brisa fresca lo empieza a rodear la espalda, lo cual era extraño, ya que hace solo unos segundos, no había signos de que la noche refrescaría.

De pronto, Kazuki siente una presencia que lo esta siguiendo y acelera el paso hasta su dormitorio, pero entonces algo ocurre.

Al acelerar la caminata, unas misteriosas extremidades negras (que se asemejan a tentáculos), toma una de las piernas de Kazuki y lo lanza al suelo, hiriéndolo un poco.

"T-Tch…¿Q-Que fue eso?" –Dijo el joven adolorido, tratando de ponerse de pie con dificultad-

Al pararse y mirar fijamente a la criatura que lo había golpeado, se quedo inmóvil por el asombro y miedo que sentía en aquel momento.

Frente a él había un demonio negro de aspecto bestial, enorme, de uno metros, con varios tentáculos en su cuerpo, y con unos ojos tan rojos que dejo a Kazuki muerto de miedo.

De repente, el demonio levanta uno de sus tentáculos, listo para atacar a Kazuki.

" _Demonios…¡Rayos!¡Muevete Nodoka!"_ –Penso aterrado Kazuki con las rodillas temblándoles del miedo-

La bestia ataca al joven de un rápido golpe, que él no pudo esquivar, terminando recibiéndolo de lleno, provocando que él sea lanzado contra uno de los arboles de allí, partiéndolo y dejando aun más adolorido al adolescente.

"A-Auch…" –Dijo Kazuki- "A-Ayuda…amigos…Yue…" –De repente a Kazuki se le cae un hilo de sangre por la boca, y una lagrima por el ojo derecho- "N-Negi-sensei…ayúdame…" –Fue lo ultimo que dijo él antes de caer agotado y semi-inconsciente-

El demonio estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Kazuki, pero de repente, una gran cantidad masiva de flechas de luz, salen disparadas hacia la bestia, apuñalándola en el proceso, y dejándola gravemente herida.

Entonces, un joven quien acababa de llegar allí, corre hacia el joven Kazuki, muy preocupado por su bienestar. Aquel joven mago que lanzo esas flechas a la bestia, era nada más y nada menos que…¡Negi Springfield!

"Nodoka-san! Nodoka-san!" –Grito desesperado Negi al ver el estado de su estudiante- "¡Despierta Nodoka-san!"

En ese instante que Negi estaba indefenso, el demonio intento atacar a Negi con la guardia baja, pero no conto, que una espadachín que había acompañado al joven profesor, lo enfrentaría con su katana. El nombre de aquella espadachín era Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"¡Zanganken!" –Exclamo Setsuna-

En ese momento, una gran ráfaga cortante apareció en la hoja de la espada de Setsuna, provocando que el demonio reciba el ataque de lleno, y que sea cortado en dos como si fuera papel.

"Hmph…" –Dijo la joven guardando a Yuunagi en su funda-

"Konoka-san! Por favor ven a curarlo!" –Grito Negi a la curandera que los había acompañado a ellos en la búsqueda de Kazuki, quien era Konoka Konoe-

"S-Si! Enseguida Negi-kun!" –Dijo Konoka corriendo hacia ambos jóvenes-

Al llegar a estar frente a Kazuki, Konoka invoco su artefacto mágico, _"Flabellum Euri"_ y se dispuso a curar al joven adolescente, pero algo extraño ocurría.

Konoka le enviaba toda su magia curativa a Kazuki, pero no había caso. El chico no reaccionaba y seguía herido…por alguna razón, el artefacto de Konoka no funcionaba en Kazuki.

"¿Q-Que sucede Konoka-san?" –Pregunto Negi nervioso- "¿P-Porque tu magia no funciona?"

"N-No lo se…es la primera vez que esto ocurre…" –Konoka quien aun estaba sorprendida, seguía tratando de curar a Kazuki, pero fue en vano, él no se curaba-

"Nodoka-san…" –Susurro Setsuna, apretando su puño- "¡Despierta Nodoka-san! Tu…¡Tu aun debes vivir…!"

"Eh?" –Dijo Konoka confundida- "¿Qué dices Secchan?¿Porque llamaste así a Kazuki-kun?"

En ese momento, Setsuna y Negi se miraron fijamente, y decidieron que era momento de decirle la verdad a Konoka.

"Konoka-san…la verdad es que…por diversos motivos, Nodoka-san se convirtió en un chico…y ese chico es…" –Negi dejo de hablar y giro su mirada hacia Nodoka, quien yacía agitada y aun herida-

"Eso…eso…" –Konoka se quedó sin palabras ante tal declaración-

"Kono-chan, te explicare todo más tarde…ahora debemos curar a Nodoka-san" –Dijo Setsuna con una mirada determinante-

Konoka asintió, y durante los próximos minutos, ella trato de curar a Kazuki, pero era inútil, sus heridas no se cerraban.

El grupo de amigos, no sabía que hacer, pero de repente, el armiño y compañero de Negi, Kamo, apareció de su bolsillo, y parecía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Aniki!" –Dijo Kamo- "¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡La vida de Nodoka-aneesan corre peligro!

"Q-Que? A-A que te refieres Kamo-kun?" –Dijo Negi nervioso, al armiño-

"Al parecer, la esencia malvada del demonio, se fusiono con el alma humana de Nodoka-aneesan, y lo que esta haciendo ahora, es absorber la vida de ella poco a poco…lo que significa que ninguna magia curativa es capaz de sanar a Nodoka-aneesan…" –Dijo Kamo-

"Eso…eso…" –Dijo Negi sorprendido- "No puede ser…"

"E-Eso quiere decir que…¿Acaso no hay forma de salvar a Nodoka-san?" –Dijo Setsuna muy nerviosa y temerosa por la respuesta del armiño-

"No exactamente…" –Dijo Kamo, ahora dibujando una sonrisa- "Existe una forma de salvarla, pero es arriesgada"

"¿¡Enserio!? D-Dínoslo Kamo-kun!" –Dijo Negi nervioso e impaciente por la respuesta de su compañero-

"Hay que combinarla esencia de ese demonio con una de las magias negras más poderosas y existentes, la Magia Erebea…" –Dijo Kamo- "Si lo hacemos, el efecto de la esencia de ese demonio se revertirá, y Nodoka recobrara su vida"

"Y-Y si no funciona?" –Pregunto Konoka-

"Si no funciona, los efectos negativos se multiplicaran, y solo harán que la situación para Nodoka-san empeore, acabando con su vida" –Dijo Kamo sin dudar-

Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en si debían hacerlo o no. Tenían miedo de que si eso no resultara, Nodoka muriese pero no había otra alternativa.

De repente, Negi tomo aire, y se aventuro a preguntar.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer Kamo-kun?" –Dijo Negi, ahora con una mirada determinada-

Todos, excepto Negi y Kamo, quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud valiente del joven mago.

Al ver la actitud de su amigo, Kamo salto del hombro de este y se dirigio hacia el herido Kazuki. Entonces, el armiño empezó a dibujar un circulo similar al de los Pactio, solo que este era más grande, y tenía unos extraños símbolos que estaban escritos en latín.

"Acercate por aquí aniki" –Dijo Kamo-

"E-Espera Kamo-kun…" –Dijo Negi sorprendido y nervioso- "A-Acaso eso es un…?"

"Exacto!" –Dijo Kamo-

"Que? Que es eso Kamo-kun?" –Dijo Konoka-

"Este es un circulo mágico que se usa para revertir los efectos de una magia prohibida, solo unos pocos magos conocen sobre esto" –Dijo Kamo- "Ya esta aniki, es toda tuya"

Negi cargo un poco de su Magia Erebea en su interior y luego, camino nervioso hacia su estudiante, y cuando ya estaba a solo unos centímetros lejos, él se arrodillo y tomo la cabeza de Kazuki con cuidado.

"Por favor, despierta…Nodoka-san…" –Dijo Negi con una mirada algo melancolica, y con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas al pronunciar el nombre de pila de su estudiante-

"N-Negi-sensei…" –Dijo Kazuki abriendo los ojos un poco- "¿Acaso esto es…un sueño?"

"Claro que no Nodoka-san…este es un sueño hecho realidad…" –Dijo Negi-

Negi acerco su rostro poco a poco al de su amado Kazuki. Kazuki susurro un leve pero profundo "Te quiero…" a Negi, y cerro sus ojos por la perdida de sangre, provocando que él se desmaye.

"También te quiero…" –Dijo Negi-

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Negi antes de sellar sus labios con los de Kazuki. Ese beso fue largo, apasionado, pero a diferencia de sus otros pactios con sus otras estudiantes, este era diferente, se sentía felicidad, calidez, ternura…y amor.

"Suge~" Fue lo que dijeron Konoka y Setsuna al unisono al ver como una gran luz oscura cubría por completo a sus amigos.

Al apagarse la luz se podía ver a Negi ya sin su estado de Magia Erebea, y a Nodoka sin las heridas, pero también había algo más…Nodoka había vuelto a ser una chica.

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Y? Que les parecio este cap? xD Se que les parecerá un poco extraño el final…pero no se preocupen! Todo tiene su lógica, y lo verán en el próximo capítulo…que será el ultimo xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa lectores-san! nwn/ Aquí les traigo finalmente el quinto y ultimo capítulo de** _ **Gender Bender**_ **! :'D**

 **Se que algunos de ustedes habrán quedado muy WTF con el capítulo anterior, pero no se preocupen, porque todas sus dudas se responderán en este cap xD**

 **También agradezco a los usuarios** _ **tojaka**_ **y** _ **nanofate assault**_ **por leer y comentar esta historia :'D**

 **Bueno, sin más interrupciones, disfruten este capítulo :D**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, si lo fuera, hubiera hecho realidad la fantasía de Setsuna :v (?)**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

" _Te quiero…_ " _–Susurre con mis ultimas fuerzas-_

 _Al decir eso, todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieron, y mis ojos se cerraron, cayendo yo en la completa oscuridad…pero pude sentir, aunque solo por un segundo, pude sentir una calidez tocar mis labios, y por eso, solo por eso...se que Negi-sensei estuvo a mi lado…_

 _ **Academia Mahora; Habitación de Yue….**_

De pronto, Nodoka abre poco a poco sus ojos, aun algo adolorida por su batalla con ese demonio, y trata de recordar lo que había ocurrido.

"Auch…mi cabeza…" –Se dijo Nodoka mientras tocaba su sien con su mano-

De pronto Nodoka se percata de algo.

Ella rápidamente se percata el cambio de su voz, y su mano femenina.

"N-No, e-esto no puede ser…"-Dijo Nodoka nerviosa-

Ella rápidamente trata de pararse, pero aun no lograba mantenerse en pie, por lo que ella se cayo al suelo…espera…al suelo?

De repente, Nodoka se da cuenta en donde estaba ella. En su antiguo dormitorio en donde lo compartía con su mejor amiga Yue, y luego, se pone a observar la habitación y trata de pensar en que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Por qué estaba en su antiguo dormitorio?¿Porque no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido en esa batalla?¿Como es que volvió a ser ella una chica?¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo en el dormitorio? Y lo más importante…¿Dónde esta Yue? Si ella lograra encontrar a Yue, podría entender un par de cosas.

Entonces, Nodoka se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, tambaleándose un poco, debido a la poca movilidad que tenía en las piernas.

Entonces , cuando ella llego allí, se sorprendió que al girar la perilla de la puerta, y abrirla, se encontró de frente con nada más y nada menos que con su amiga Yue, quien es ese momento tenía un trapo húmedo en su mano y un libro en la otra.

"Yue!" –Dijo Nodoka muy feliz-

En ese momento, Nodoka fue hacia su mejor amiga, y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas (que no es mucho, debido a que aun esta algo débil), y Yue, muy feliz también, corresponde al abrazo de su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de ese tierno momento de amistad, Nodoka y Yue se sientan en su litera para estar comodas.

Hubo un misterioso y largo silencio entre ellas, ninguna sabía que decir, entonces Yue decide hablar para romper el hielo.

"De seguro debes tener muchas preguntas ¿No es asi Nodoka?" –Dijo Yue sonriendo-

"B-Bueno…la verdad, si…" –Dijo Nodoka algo timida- "Estoy muy confundida sobre lo que esta pasando ahora…"

"Si, entiendo, yo también lo estaría en tu lugar" –Dijo Yue- "Así que te dire lo ocurrido por partes, okay?"

"Si" –Dijo Nodoka-

Yue le explica, calmada y detalladamente lo que ocurrio con su enfrentamiento a ese gran demonio y el hechizo que hizo con Negi. Yue no podía parar de sonreír al ver las expresiones de sorpresa y vergüenza en su amiga.

"N-Negi-sensei…é-él m-me…" –Tartamudeo Nodoka muy roja y nerviosa-

"Sip, él te beso para salvarte la vida" –Dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa pero con voz indiferente-

Nodoka se tapó el rostro muy nerviosa y muy roja.

"Y después de aquello, tú estabas muy débil, así que te trajeron aquí para que te recuperaras" –Dijo Yue sonriendo- "Aunque….aun hay algo extraño…"

Nodoka noto el cambio de voz de Yue, de una despreocupada a una pensativa, entonces, ella dejo de taparse el rostro, y puso atención a las siguientes palabras que diría su amiga.

"Después de que Negi-sensei te besara, tu extrañamente volviste a ser una chica…" –Dijo Yue con una mano en su mentón y con una mirada pensativa- "Tal vez Evangeline-san sepa algo sobre esto…"

Nodoka asintió algo preocupada y nerviosa. Entonces, ambas chicas decidieron que cuando Nodoka se recuperara, ellas le preguntarían a Evangeline sobre su cambio de género.

 _ **Habitación de Setsuna…**_

En su habitación, Setsuna se encontraba completamente relajada, durmiendo sin preocupación alguna, hasta que los fuertes y brillantes rayos del sol que traspasaron su ventana, iluminaron sus ojos, y la obligo a despertarse, algo molesta.

Ella, poco a poco se levanta, y cuando corre su frazada, casi pega un grito al cielo que despertaría a todas las personas que estarían durmiendo en ese momento.

Al correr la frazada, se encontraba durmiendo al lado suyo su compañera de clases y novia, Konoka Konoe. La joven curandera, aun dormida, se aferró más a Setsuna lo que provoco en la espadachín un fuerte sonrojo y nerviosismo tal que hizo que ella se cayera de la cama y se golpeara su cabeza. El ruido del golpe y la caída, provoca para su "buena" suerte, el despertar de su durmiente amiga.

"Mmm…¿Secchan?¿Ya despertaste?" –Dijo Konoka, algo dormida y limpiándose los ojos-

"O-Ojou-sama ¿Q-Q-Que hace aquí?" –Tartamudeo Setsuna sonrojada y nerviosa-

"No recuerdas Secchan? Ayer regresaste aquí muy herida por el entrenamiento de Eva-chan" –Dijo Konoka- "Cuando entraste aquí, casi te desmayas, entonces tuve que cuidarte un poco" –Ella esboza una sonrisa-

" _Ah…ya recuerdo…Evangeline-san me dejo muy maltratada, entonces Ojou-sama se quedo conmigo…ayer…en la noche…"_ –Penso Setsuna-

De repente Setsuna se pone completamente roja al pensar en lo sucedido aquel día atrás.

"Ehmmm…Ojou-sama…¿Por qué no volviste a tu dormitorio con Asuna-san y Negi-sensei?" –Pregunto Setsuna aun sonrojada-

"Bueno, es que ya era algo tarde anoche, entonces no quería despertar a Asuna cuando llegara al dormitorio…" –De repente Konoka se acerca poco a poco a Setsuna- "Así que…'¿Por qué no dormir en la habitación de Secchan?' y bueno…aquí estamos" –Dijo ella ahora con una sonrisa-

Ahora mismo, el corazón de Setsuna estaba latiendo como loco, no solo por el hecho de tener a su Ojou-sama a tan solo unos milímetros de su cara, sino también, porque Konoka misma, por voluntad propia, durmió con ella en su misma habitación y en su misma cama en la noche.

Konoka pensaba que la cara de Setsuna en ese momento era linda, así que decidio hacer algo para "mover" un poco las cosas.

Konoka en ese instante hizo una mirada seductora para Setsuna, lo que hizo que la espadachín se pusiera más nerviosa.

En ese preciso momento, la cara de Setsuna tomo un nuevo color de rojo, las manos y la cara le sudaban por los nervios, sus piernas estaban temblando (aunque no se noto debido a que ella estaba sobre el suelo), y los latidos de su pecho aumentaban sin parar debido a que ahora, Konoka se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro con claras intenciones de besarla.

Entonces, Konoka toco la mejilla de su novia (que estaba caliente por los nervios x'D) con su mano suavemente, y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y darse un beso…fueron sorprendidas por una colorada Asuna.

Setsuna muy sorprendida, se gira para ver a Asuna que tenía sus mejillas muy enrojecidas y una gran expresión de sorpresa en su cara (como la expresión del capítulo 169 del manga xD).

"E-E-Ehh…" –Tartamudeo Setsuna nerviosa- "A-Asuna-san…"

"D-Disculpen!"-Dijo Asuna e inmediatamente cerro la puerta del dormitorio-

Después de esa…linda escena, Konoka dejo a Setsuna y se fue con Asuna al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas.

"Me dejaron sola…¿Qué hago ahora?" –Se dijo Setsuna- "Mmm…ire hacia lo de Nodoka-san y Yue-san, haber como se encuentran ellas"

Dicho esto, Setsuna se toma una ducha rápida, desayuna algo, toma a Yuunagi y se va hacia el dormitorio de Nodoka y Yue.

 _ **Habitación de Nodoka y Yue….**_

Nodoka y Yue se encontraban conversando felices en su habitación, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo habían hecho, entonces, se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta y Nodoka decide abrir. Ella se sorprende al ver que la persona que estaba parada frente a ella era su amiga Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"S-Setsuna-san…" –Dijo sin palabras Nodoka-

"Vaya Nodoka-san, al parecer a te recuperaste" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa-

La espadachín casi se cae en ese momento, debido a que Nodoka de la felicidad se abalanza hacia Setsuna y le da un gran abrazo.

Setsuna no hizo nada más que corresponder al abrazo ya que…¿Qué podía decirle? Entendía que ella era feliz ahora de poder volver a su vida y poder seguir estando con sus amigos.

A los pocos minutos después, Nodoka, Setsuna y Yue se sientan en un futon y toman algo de té, rememorando las cosas que les habían sucedido los últimos días.

"Oh, por cierto!" –Dijo Nodoka- "Setsuna-san, como vas con Konoka-san?" –Dijo ella sonriendo-

"Eh? B-Bueno…" –Empezo a decir avergonzada- "K-Kono-chan y yo estamos muy bien" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa y con las mejillas rojas-

"Si Setsuna-san llama a Konoka-san por su nombre…significa que así de lejos llegaron a su relación…" –Dijo Yue con su voz indiferente-

Ambas, Nodoka y Setsuna estaban confundidas por ese comentario pero de repente, sus imaginaciones le hicieron una mala jugada e imaginaron una escena muy romántica…pero no apta para menores (ya saben, algo estilo hentai xD).

La escena que imagino Setsuna fue tan…fuerte…que su cara tomo un nuevo tono de rojo (rozando por el bordo) y su nariz empezaba a sangrar. Mientras que lo de Nodoka, aunque no era tan pervertido como lo de Setsuna, provoco que la chica se pusiera muy colorada sudara nerviosa.

"Que están pensando ustedes dos?" –Dijo Yue-

"N-Nada!" –Exclamaron Nodoka y Setsuna al unisono-

Dejando de lado ese incomodo momento, el trio de chicas conversaron con total normalidad.

"Al final…creo que este problema trajo muchas cosas buenas consigo Nodoka-san" –Dijo Setsuna-

Yue y Nodoka miraron confundidas a Setsuna, entonces ella prosiguió a hablar.

"Si no fuera que tu hubieras cambiado de genero…creo que nunca hubiera revelado mis sentimientos a Kono-chan" –Dijo Setsuna con una calida sonrisa en su rostro- "Gracias Nodoka-san"

Nodoka se sintió tocada por las palabras de su amiga, no se habría esperado ese tipo de palabras, y tuvo ganas de llorar, ya que no creía que por un error como ese que le habían traído muchos problemas a la espadachín (y a la propia Nodoka), y mucho menos se hubiera esperado la gratitud de ella.

"Jeje, no tienes nada que agradecer Setsuna-san" –Dijo Nodoka sonriendo- "Espero que la pases muy bien con Konoka-san en el día de San Valentin"

"S-Si…" –Dijo Setsuna sonrojada-

"Acabo de recordar algo…" –Dijo Yue-

Ante tal comentario, Nodoka y Setsuna dirigieron su atención hacia ella.

"¿Ya prepararon los chocolates para San Valentin?" –Dijo Yue hacia las dos chicas-

El rostro de Setsuna y Nodoka se tornaron de color azul, además de tener una expresión de total asombro y nervios. Si, definitivamente lo habían olvidado.

"Maldición!" –Dijo Setsuna desesperada y poniéndose de pie- "O-Olvide preparar chocolates para Ojou-sama!

En ese instante Setsuna cae al suelo, se hace bolita un aura deprimente oscura la rodeo.

"¿Qué hare ahora?" –Dijo la pobre espadachín-

"D-Descuida Setsuna-san!" –Dijo Nodoka de repente- "T-Tenemos ingredientes para hacer chocolates, así que aun tenemos tiempo para hacerlos!" –Dijo ella con fuego en sus ojos-

" _Wow…parece que se emociono mucho…"_ –Penso Yue con una gota estilo anime cayéndole en la nuca-

Después de aquello, Nodoka y Setsuna tomaron los ingredientes que estaban guardados en el dormitorio, y empezaron a cocinar los chocolates en la cocina. A ambas chicas se le dificultaron un poco dicha tarea, en especial a Setsuna, ya que nunca habían preparado un chocolate para alguien, en especial para esa persona que guarda un lugar en los corazones de aquellas muchachas.

Entonces, una media hora después, mientras Nodoka y Setsuna estaban haciendo los chocolates, a la medio-demonio se le ocurrio preguntarle algo a sus amigas.

"Y Nodoka-san, sabes porque te convertiste en chico al final?" –Dijo Setsuna curiosa-

"Ah si, eso se debe a que una magia rara llamada 'Gender Bender' me afecto y cambio mi género" –Dijo Nodoka-

"¿Pero como es que una magia rara te afecte de la noche a la mañana?" –Dio Setsuna-

"Pues…ahora que lo dices…no lo se…" –Dijo Nodoka suspirando-

"Creo que yo puedo responder a eso" –Dijo Yue-

"Eh?" –Dijeron Setsuna y Nodoka al unisono-

"Veran, como el día de San Valentin estaba cerca, mis amigas del Mundo Magico me enviaron unos chocolates(1)…"(Ni pregunten como hicieron tal cosa :v) –Dijo Yue y prosiguió a hablar- "Pero al parecer hubo un error en el envio, y los chocolates que me habían enviado mis compañeras terminaron en la dirección equivocada, y los chocolates que recibí eran de alguien más"

Ante tal confesión, Nodoka y Setsuna quedaron completamente sorprendidas y pasmadas.

"E-Espera, eso quiere decir que…" –Dijo tartamudeando Nodoka-

"Quiere decir que en este momento, un viejo mago (probablemente) esta comiendo mis chocolates" –Dijo Yue con alguna clase de puchero-

Ante tal acto, a Nodoka y Setsuna se le cae una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

 _ **En otra parte del mundo…**_

Se veía una vieja choza y dentro de ella, a un viejo barbudo con bata (al estilo Dumbledore de Harry Potter :v), con un rostro feliz y algo pervertido, caminando hacia una mesa suya y desenvolviendo un paquete que en su interior contenía unos chocolates.

"Jejeje, es momento de comer estos chocolates de 'Gender Bender' " –Dijo el anciano con una cara pervertida-

El viejo abrió el paquete, tomo un dulce, lo desenvolvió, y luego lo degusto en su paladar, entonces, al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que esos chocolates no eran los suyos.

"Malditos tipos del correo, estafadores hijos de…!" –Empezo a maldecir el viejo-

 _ **En Japón; Resort de Evangeline…**_

Mientras tanto, Negi se encontraban entrenando al máximo en el resort de Evangeline para mejorar aun más sus habilidades mágicas. Negi estaban en su forma de Magia Erebea peleando contra su maestra, la vampireza Evangeline A.K Mcdowell.

Negi le lanzo un rápido y fiero puñetazo a Eva, e inmediatamente le lanza una flecha de luz que la atraviesa, pero en ese momento, Evangeline se parte en miles de trozos de hielo, y aparece instantáneamente detrás de Negi, derrotándolo con una lluvia de estacas de hielo. Negi recibió de lleno el ataque, pero no quedo muy dañado, de todas formas, Negi se rinde, dando otra victoria para el Evangelio Oscuro.

"Jeje, como siempre muy impresionante Maestra" –Dijo Negi con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie-

"Hmph, deja de adularme niño" –Dijo Evangeline- "Por cierto, hay algo que debo preguntarte"

"Eh? Q-Que es?" –Dijo Negi tartamudeando-

"Tus movimientos estuvieron lentos, tu mente no estaba fija en la batalla, dime, acaso hay algo que te molesta?" –Dijo la vampireza-

"E-Eh? N-No se de que hablas Maestra" –Dijo Negi nervioso-

Evangeline no hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo su pupilo, y lo miro fría y directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en su ser un signo de debilidad o mentira. Negi, sin saber que hacer, también la miro muy nervioso pero tratando de ganar esa batalla de miradas.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos que parecían una eternidad en ese lugar, y llego un punto en el que Negi no resistio más y se dio por vencido en esa batalla.

"Esta bien Maestra…tiene razón, hay algo que estuve ocultando" –Dijo el niño resignado-

"Y que es?" –Dijo impaciente Evangeline-

"Luego de que b-besara a Nodoka-san para salvarle la vida, hubo algo que estuvo intrigándome todo este tiempo…" –Negi dijo y prosiguió- "Cuando bese a Nodoka-san con mi Magia Erebea aun activa, ella misteriosamente volvió a ser una chica…¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Ah…ya veo, así que es eso…pues veras, luego de investigar un poco, yo con el armiño llegamos a una conclusión sobre eso" –En eso, Evangeline sonríe de lado- "Como sabes, a ti se te pidió que beses a esa chica con tu Magia Erebea para que se puedan revertir el efecto de la esencia de ese demonio, ¿No?"

"Si" –Dijo Negi-

"Bueno, al parecer un imprevisto ocurrio, y eso era que además de haber revertido los efectos de la esencia del demonio, también revertiste la fisiología de tu estudiante, y es por eso que volvió a ser una chica" –Dijo Evangeline-

Negi se había quedado sin palabras ante tal declaración de su Maestra.

"Pero no te preocupes, esa chica, Nodoka Miyazaki, no correrá ningún riesgo de vida" –Dicho esto, Evangeline sonrio-

Al ver la expresión y la forma en que lo dijo su Maestra, el pequeño Negi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso por ello.

"Bien, ya has estado un buen rato aquí, puedes tomarte el día libre y estar hoy con esa persona que tanto quiere tu corazón" –Dijo Evangeline-

La cara de Negi se torno roja y Evangeline no paraba de tentarse por la expresión de su pupilo. Ante eso, no pudo evitar molestarlo con otra cosa.

"Ah, y debería decirte que tengas cuidado…recuerda, hoy es Día de San Valentín, es posible que _algunas_ chicas de Mahora vayan a por ti para darte sus chocolates" –Evangeline sonrio de forma burlona al decir eso-

Negi no pudo evitar tragar saliva nervioso al imaginarse lo que sucedería esa noche.

 _ **9 PM; Ciudad de Mahora…**_

Eran las 9 PM de la noche en Mahora, y todas las parejas de la ciudad estaban reunidas en distintos puntos diferentes del lugar para darle sus respectivos chocolates a sus amados. Se esperaba que en esa noche todo fuera tranquilo y romántico…aunque no resulto ser así, debido a un grupo de chicas del salón 3-A que estaban muy ansiosas y energéticas por encontrar a su querido profesor Negi Springfield.

Ahora mismo, se encontraban juntas dos chicas que nunca se creería que cooperarían para encontrar al joven mago. Esas chicas eran Makie Sasaki y Ayaka Yukihiro. Ambas estaban desesperadas por encontrar a su joven amor.

"Me pregunto donde estará Negi-sensei…" –Dijo Ayaka quien estaba buscando con la mirada- "He buscado en casi todas partes y no lo encontré"

"Espero encontrar pronto a Negi-kun, me he esforzado mucho en hacer este chocolate" –Dijo Makie-

Lo que aquellas chicas no sabían es que Negi estaba muy bien escondido en un lugar cerca de ellas para que no lo descubran. La razón de esto era que una vez, la Onee-chan de Negi le dijo que si él recibía un chocolate de una chica, él como caballero ingles debía aceptar la proposición de está (es decir ser su novia, esposa, etc.).

Claramente eso era una broma, pero como Negi es muy inocente, se tomó eso de manera literal. Ahora, Negi esta buscando a Nodoka para confesarle lo que siente.

" _Me pregunto donde estará Nodoka-san"_ –Penso Negi buscando con la mirada a su estudiante deseada-

 _ **Cerca de la Academia Mahora…**_

En un lugar cercano a la Secundaria Mahora, donde no había mucha gente, se encontraban dos chicas jóvenes, sonrojadas pero felices. Esas chicas eran Konoka Konoe y Setsuna Sakurazaki.

En ese momento empezaba a hacer frío, entonces, Setsuna concentro algo de Ki en su cuerpo para calentarse y se aferró a Konoka para calentarla también.

"¿Y-Ya n-no t-tienes frío K-Kono-chan?" –Dijo Setsuna desviando la mirada, muy sonrojada y tartamudeando-

"No, estoy bien Secchan" –Dijo Konoka sonrojada y sonriendo a su novia-

Konoka se acerco al rostro de Setsuna y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, provocando que está se sonroje por tal acto.

Pasados unos minutos, ambas decidieron dar sus regalos.

"F-Feliz día de San Valentín Kono-chan" –Dijo Setsuna dándole un chocolate envuelto a Konoka-

Konoka recibió el regalo y lo guardo muy feliz en uno de sus bolsillos de su saco. En otro bolsillo, Konoka saco un paquete en forma de corazón que contenía en su interior un chocolate de la misma forma.

"Feliz día de San Valentín Secchan" –Dijo Konoka sonriendo y con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas-

Ambas chicas estaban muy sorprendidas por lo que acababa de suceder aunque no lo aparentaban. Tanto Setsuna como Konoka no esperaban que recibirían un chocolate de la otra en ese día, y cuando lo probaron, ambas fueron muy felices.

Impulsada por el romance del momento, Setsuna besa en los labios con suavidad y con mucho amor al mismo tiempo, y obviamente, la sorprendida Konoka correspondió al beso.

 _ **Bajo el Árbol del Mundo…**_

Ahora mismo se encontraba a los pies del Árbol del Mundo, una estudiante de cabello corto y purpura llamada Nodoka Miyazaki. Nodoka se encontraba algo cansada debido a que estuvo buscando a Negi por casi todo los lugares que ella conocía y hace unos minutos, se recostó sobre el árbol para descansar un rato.

A los pocos minutos Nodoka se quedo dormida tranquilamente sobre ese árbol en el que se decía si te confesabas bajo allí, terminarías al lado de la persona que más ambas por la eternidad.

Nodoka se quedó dormida aproximadamente unos 30 minutos, y al despertar se sorprendió por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Allí estaba, parado frente a ella, la persona que más quería en el mundo. Su profesor y uno de los magos más poderosos de ese entonces, Negi Springfield.

Tanto ella como él se quedaron completamente ruborizados y petrificados, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Sus corazones latían sin parar, se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos por el duradero contacto visual.

Entonces, fue Nodoka quien decidió hablar para romper el silencio.

"N-Negi-sensei ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" –Dijo Nodoka nerviosa y un poco sonrojada-

Negi trago saliva al escuchar la pregunta.

"Estaba buscándote" –Dijo Negi con mirada determinada-

Nodoka no pudo evitar ponerse más roja y nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras de su propio sensei.

"E-Eh? P-Porque?" –Dijo ella tartamudeando-

Negi tomo aire, se relajo y pensó las palabras exactas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Nodoka-san, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, y por eso quiero que me escuches" –Dijo él más determinado que nunca.

Nodoka solo asintió, aun nerviosa, y se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de decir Negi.

"Nodoka-san…¡Me gustas!" –Dijo Negi completamente rojo-

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar eso. Nodoka porque estaba muy sorprendida por eso, ya que no esperaba que Negi sintiera lo mismo por ella, y Negi porque estaba en ese preciso momento llego a un nuevo nivel de nervioso y sonrojo que superaría a la propia Setsuna cuando esta cerca de Konoka.

Los segundos parecían eternos al pasar, y el niño no recibía una respuesta de parte de su estudiante. Incluso iba a perder la esperanza por completo si no hubiera sido por lo siguiente que sucedería.

"A-A mi…" –Nodoka tomo aire y miro fijamente a Negi- "¡A mi también me gustas Negi-sensei!" –Exclamo ella muy roja-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de Negi empezó a latir más lento debido a que se había relajado, y había adoptado una total calidez y tranquilidad en su interior indescriptible.

Ante el fresco viento que estaba pasando, los cantos de los grillos, y la luz de la bella luna, no se hubiera podido pedir un ambiente más romántico para los dos.

Nodoka tomo aire, y se acerco poco a poco a Negi, quien aun estaba algo petrificado por lo dicho anteriormente.

Nodoka tomo con sus cálidas y suaves manos el rostro de Negi, ella se acercó hasta hacer que su distancia fuera nada, y le dio a él un dulce y suave beso de amor en los labios. Al apartarse, ellos aun se miraban directamente a los ojos con sus mejillas rojas.

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Negi-sensei" –Dijo Nodoka sonriendo-

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Nodoka-san" –Dijo Negi sonriendo tímidamente-

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **(1)- En Japón, en el día de San Valentin,** **las** **mujeres regalan chocolates a los hombres, ya sean sus familiares, amigos o compañeros de trabajo.**

 **Y? Que les parecio? xD Espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capítulo de** _ **Gender Bender**_ **(debo decir que soy un asco para las confesiones u.u).**

 **Acepto todo tipo críticas :D (y si me dieran uno que otro consejo para hacer declaraciones mejor xD).**

 **También les quería decir que me tengan paciencia, ya que pronto traeré un nuevo fanfic de Negima (posiblemente Konosetsu) :D**

 **Sin nada más que decirles…SAYONARA! nwn/**


End file.
